Tormentosa Frustracion
by Ane himura
Summary: ACTUALICE! SANOSUKE SE DECLARA?...KENSHIN Y KAORU JUNTOS, POR CUANTO TIEMPO?, Q' PASO CON HIKO? Y ENISHI SE AREPIENTE? SORRY POR TARDAR UU', REVIEWS! POR FIS XD
1. Chapter 1

Ningun peronaje de RK me pertenece, ni ninguna cancion si no asus respectivos autores y yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

hola! soy yop de nuevo y pues luego de escribir el fic anterior (bueno el 1º capi) ya no me pude detener y aqui estoy con mi segundo fic jijijiji, este es totalmente diferente pero espero tambien sea de su agrado sin duda es KK... y pues es algo asi como un song fic pero la diferencia es que aqui la cancion aparece dicha por ellos...me explique? creo q' no jejeje pero bueno ya lo veran en el fic, para este 1º capi la cancion elegida fue "suelta mi mano" de sin bandera.

En este capi el que narra es Kenshin y lo que aparece entre comillas ("") es la parte de la cancion, debo aclarar que el no la canta simplemente lo dice...jejejeje ayyyyyy nada mas los voy a enredar mejor ya disfruten el capi ( aparece una enorme gota en mi cabeza)...

Tormentosa Frustracion

capitulo I

Todo comenzó hace siete meses lo recuerdas?... te encontrabas en un café, con unas amigas y yo tenia rato observándote sin poder evitarlo, te levantaste para ir al baño y no pude aguantar mas así que ocasioné un choque contigo, me sonreíste y ofreciste una disculpa pero yo no conteste, tu belleza y la inocencia que reflejabas me dejo sin aliento; avergonzado salí lo mas rápido que pude del local…paso casi una semana y yo no podía evitar el estar casi todo el día en el café esperando…esperándote, y entonces ocurrió, entraste pero para mi sorpresa y frustración no venias con tus amigas, por la manera en que te abrazaba supe enseguida que era tu novio, trate de no observarte pues aunque te parezca extraño me dolía, pero no pude evitarlo y menos cuando te pusiste de pie exaltada, al parecer discutías con el. Sentí una punzada cuando vi lágrimas en tu rostro, estaba decidido patearía a ese maldito por hacerte sufrir, me levante y camine hacia tu mesa cuando de pronto saliste corriendo. No se exactamente en que momento te seguí, solo se que hay estabas tu en un callejón llorando sin poder contenerte, fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia y para mi alivio no saliste corriendo de nuevo, ni percibí miedo en tus zafiros, me acerque sin dudarlo y te abrace. Tardaste unos segundos en reaccionar y me correspondiste, te lleve aun parque cerca y sentados en una banca me contaste tus desdichas y hay supe que también serian las mías, finalmente y para mi desgracia la noche llego por lo que tuve que llevarte a tu casa, no sin pedir volver a verte y aceptaste.

Un mes y ya eras mi novia, conocí todo sobre tu vida y tu todo sobre la mia y como si fuera posible me enamore aun mas de ti, cada día y este amor aun no se detiene…

Hoy planee algo especial, nuestra cena de aniversario. Se que prometí esperar por ti en el restaurante ya que no querías que te viera antes, seria una sorpresa. Pero me conoces y sabes que mi debilidad es estar lejos de ti, así que estoy a una calle de tu casa.

Te veo llegar en un automóvil e inmediatamente me tenso al ver al conductor, es Enish tu ex novio, trato de no pensar pues siento los celos crecer en mi y prefiero esperar a una distancia prudente a que el se valla o no se que seria capaz de hacerle.

Bajas sonriendo del automóvil y mis celos solo aumentan, pero lo que me deja la boca seca es ver cuando el se te acerca y te besa. Controlo mis impulsos para no ir a matarlo a golpes pero tampoco puedo seguir hay observándote así que me voy…con el corazón roto.

No puedo sacar tu imagen de mi cabeza, pero para mi tortura no estas sola, si no con el, en los brazos de el. Llegue hace rato y por mas que trato de despejar mi mente no puedo, las dudas de si realmente me amaste y digo amaste por que hace un rato comprobé que ya no puedo hablar en futuro ni siquiera en presente me asechan.

Seque debería llamarte pero no se si podré resistir escuchar la verdad de tus propios labios.

Esta oscureciendo y aunque no tengo ánimos de salir y menos a festejar algo que acaba de terminar, mis deseos de tenerte aunque sea una ultima vez entre mis brazos es mas fuerte que yo, así que me levanto, me arregló y salgo al restaurante.

Han pasado quince minutos y por fin te veo llegar, estas hermosa como siempre, tu vestido negro delineando tus curvas, torturándome mas¿ es que acaso no merezco un poco de piedad?.

Te acercas a mi y me das tu hermosa sonrisa, se que será la ultima así que la guardo en mi corazón junto a todo lo tuyo…junto a ti. Me levanto y te arreglo la silla, conversamos y dices notarme raro¿si supieras que aun no se como es que no estoy muerto de tanto dolor, en este momento escucho la música y te invito a bailar, nuestra mesa esta apartada, quería darle un toque romántico es nuestro aniversario ¿recuerdas?...

Aceptaste gustosa bailar conmigo y doy gracias que es una canción lenta, por que así puedo tenerte entre mis brazos aunque sea por última vez…

Siento el palpitar de tu corazón y tu aroma a jazmines me envuelve. Estas recargada sobre mi pecho, inclino mas mi rostro para quedar a la altura de tu oído y entonces lo digo, menciono que te vi besándote con enishi e inmediatamente siento tu cuerpo tensarse. Tratas de separarte de mi y de explicar lo ocurrido pero no puedo escucharlo no soportaría el dolor así que te sujeto y sigo hablando a tu oído…

"no... no es necesario que lo entienda por que nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, el corazón no piensa, no mi vida para q' te esfuerzas no me tienes q' explicar siempre amare tu libertad por q' mucho q' eso duela y si entiendo q' quieres hablar q' a veces necesitas saber de mi pero no se si quiera saber de ti vivir así seguir así pensando en ti…

Puedo sentir tus lagrimas quemándome el cuello, tomas una de mis manos cuando sietes que me aparto de ti, por lo que vuelvo abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, no sueltas mi mano por lo que vuelvo hablar…

"suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo q' ir si ya no sientes mas este amor no tengo nada mas q' decir, no digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lagrima quiere salir…

Me separo de ti y siento una punzada al ver tu rostro, tus hermosos zafiros llenos de lágrimas, doy un paso hacia atrás y me dices que me calme que quizás mañana podamos hablar, doy otro paso hacia atrás mientras te susurro…

"y por favor no me detengas siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga y no mi vida no vale la pena para que quieres llamar si el que era yo ya no va estar esta es la ultima cena, y si entiendo que quieres hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mi pero no se si quiera saber de ti vivir así seguir así pensando en ti…

Avanzas hacia mí y me sujetas la mano de nuevo, bajo la mirada pues ya no soporto este dolor. Mi voz casi se ha ido y siento las lágrimas en mis ojos por lo que vuelvo a pedirte…

"suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende q' me tengo q' ir, si ya no sientes mas este amor no tengo nada mas q' decir, no digas mas por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lagrima quiere salir…

Finalmente me sueltas pero para acercarte mas a mí, perdóname pero este dolor ya es insoportable por lo que me doy la media vuelta y salgo de hay. Te escucho gritar mi nombre pero no me detengo, solo sigo corriendo.

Las lágrimas ya salen libremente de mis ojos, pero sigo sin detenerme, corro sin rumbo…lejos del dolor, lejos de ti mi amor, solo lejos…kaoru.

Bueno pues aqui esta el primer capi, espero les haya gustado y pues adelanto que en el segundo viene ahora lo sucedido contado por kaoru...solo me queda suplicar por un review para saber si fue de su agrado y si le sigo o no.

Gracias por leer...sayonara uu'

Ane Himura nn'


	2. Chapter 2

Antes q' me arresten jijijiji aclaro que ningún personaje de RK me pertenece, ni tampoco las canciones utilizadas en este fic, si no a sus respectivos autores.

Hola, estoy tratando de actualizar pronto, antes q' nada muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, puse los agradecimientos al final.

Pasando al fic, como se los adelante en el capitulo anterior, en este capitulo viene ahora lo sucedido contado por kaoru, por lo q' ella es la q' narra y la canción q' utilice para este capitulo fue "mi vestido azul" de floricienta (era una novela argentina) y aun q' se q' para muchos fue un fiasco la novela jajá jajá, esa canción encajaba aquí por eso se la puse.

Como ya saben lo q' esta entre comillas es la parte de la canción y los personajes no la cantan, lo dicen o como en este capitulo lo piensan…también habrá otra señal q' será &&&& q' indicara cambio de escena (ya verán por que) y ahora al fic…q' lo disfruten.

Tormentosa Frustración

Capitulo II

Por fin¡siete meses amor! Ya no puedo esperar a q' sea de noche, para verte, pero aun falta mucho¡mou¿Por q' la clase de filosofía tiene q' ser tan aburrida, jejeje ya hasta misao se durmió¿y yo, bueno yo solo sigo pensando en ti y en lo q' estarás haciendo. Me dijiste q' tenias una sorpresa para mi en la noche… ya no puedo esperar. Ya quiero ver tu cara cuando veas mi nuevo vestido, se q' es algo atrevido pero megumi me convenció de comprarlo, solo espero no faltes a tu palabra ya que quiero sorprenderte y me esperes en el restaurante como acordamos.

Me parece q' fue apenas ayer cuando te conocí en ese café cuando salí con misao y megumi, jejejeje saliste corriendo después de q' chocamos y q' kami me perdone pero tenia ganas de volver a verte, pero nunca pensé q' seria ese día, ese tormentoso día. Enishi mi novio, mi amigo de toda la infancia, aun no se como es q' terminamos siendo parejas si siempre nos vimos como hermanos, quizás fue la soledad q' sentíamos ambos, en fin ese día, en el café el muy descarado me confeso q' se había acostado con una chava, realmente me sorprendí y una furia comenzó a crecer dentro de mi, si ya se q' no estábamos enamorados, pero éramos novios y amigos al menos debió de haber hablado primero conmigo, no se por q' pero me sentí defraudada por la persona en quien mas confiaba y sin darme cuenta ya las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, así q' solo atine a salir corriendo, temí q' me siguiera así q' me escondí en un callejón y fue hay cuando me di cuenta de q' me seguías. Pero no me asuste, ni siquiera cuando me abrazaste, sentí tu calor y me reconforte como por arte de magia…si eso es…tu eres mágico.

Pasó un mes en el cual, nos veíamos diario y entonces lo supe, ya no podría vivir sin ti, y hoy celebramos un aniversario especial.

Todos están poniéndose de pie, el profesor ya se ha ido ¡siiiiiii! Al fin libre, ahora solo tengo q' llegar a casa arreglarme y como se q' no vendrás por mi, será mejor q' me apure a tomar el colectivo.

Estoy a punto de abordarlo cuando alguien me llama, me di la vuelta y hay estaba el traidor de mi amigo enishi, la verdad es q' después de todo seguimos siendo buenos amigos aunque ya no nos vemos tan seguido. Se acerco y se ofreció a llevarme a casa, realmente no le vi el por q' no y acepte.

En el camino a mi casa platicamos de todo y de nada, me cuenta q' acaba de terminarlo su novia y yo sarcásticamente le contesto q' se lo merece, llegamos a mi casa y aun no puedo parar de reír por la expresión de niño regañado q' puso.

Estoy despidiéndome para entrar a mi casa, cuando sorpresivamente me toma de la cintura y me besa, yo no respondo pero me llevo unos segundos reaccionar y darle la mejor de mis cachetadas, el comienza a disculparse y dice amarme pero yo le recuerdo q' el amor de mi vida es y serás tu, luego le digo q' no quiero q' vuelva hacer eso y entro a mí casa sin volver a mirarlo.

Y ya estoy aquí en mi habitación, entro a darme un baño pues ya estoy ansiosa por verte. Termino de arreglarme justo a tiempo, pero aun no dejo de pensar en enishi y sus locuras, no se si debo decírtelo, no me gustaría arruinar nuestra noche especial con esa tontería, quizás debo dejarlo así después de todo no creo q' se atreva a besarme de nuevo después de semejante cachetada, además ese beso me sirvió para confirmar q' solo te amo a ti…por siempre.

Voy en el taxi, pero para mi desgracia hay mucho trafico¡mou! Ya llego quince minutos tarde. Entro lo mas rápido q' puedo al restaurante y hay estas tu sentado esperándome, hermoso como siempre, sin duda ese pantalón negro de vestir y esa camisa azul marino te quedan perfectos. Y hay esta de nuevo tu efecto sobre mí, en cuanto veo tus ojos, una sonrisa me adorna la cara. Me acerco y te levantas arreglarme la silla, comienzo a platicarte mi aburrido día en la escuela y entonces lo noto, estas sentado enfrente de mi pero es como si tu mente estuviera en otro lugar, te pregunto si estas bien pero no me respondes, voy hablar de nuevo pero una melodía me distrae un poco, cuando regreso mi mirada a ti estas de pie invitándome a bailar.

Comienzo a pensar q' estoy paranoica y acepto gustosa bailar contigo y aquí estoy entre tus brazos, sintiendo tu corazón y tu aroma. Siento como te acercas a mi oído y entonces lo dices, me viste con enishi, pero por tu tono de voz, se q' no te quedaste a ver el final, así q' intento separarme para mirarte a los ojos y explicarte lo sucedido, pero no me lo permites, te despides de mi, tus palabras solo me rompen mas el corazón pero tu te alejas, sin escucharme, sin detenerte y aunque salgo corriendo atrás de ti, ya no te veo…te has ido.

Y de nuevo estoy en mi habitación, hace mas de una semana q' no se nada de ti, te estado llamando pero no me respondes incluso he ido a tu departamento pero tu vecina me ha dicho q' no has regresado, no desde esa noche en la q' perdí mi alma y mi corazón…

No he asistido a clases y mis amigas comienzan a preocuparse, pero como tratar de llevar una vida normal¿sí la razón de mi existir no esta conmigo?...imposible.

Una vez mas marco tu numero telefónico, pero esta vez es diferente, contestas y siento mi corazón latir a mil, no me hablas pero se q' estas escuchando, por lo q' te pido que nos veamos en una hora en el callejón, cerca del café donde nos conocimos…en nuestra esquina. No recibo una respuesta, solo escucho tu respiración un momento más y cuelgas.

Una esperanza de poder arreglar todo, brilla para mi y por primera vez desde q' te fuiste una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y no pienso perderla, así q' me baño rápidamente mientras pienso como me arreglare…

"Y yo te voy a esperar y no me voy a pintar, yo se q' te gusto mucho cuando me ves natural .Y llegaré tan puntual no quiero perder más tiempo, cada segundo que tardas es un beso que te resto"…

Salgo del baño y me acerco al closet en busca de mi ropa y lo veo, sin duda inmediatamente se q' usar…

"Me pondré el vestido azul, que sé que te gusta más, dejare mi pelo suelto para q' baile en el viento. Yen nuestra esquina de siempre el aire sea perfumado, por q' en todas las ventanas el amor se esta asomando"…

Termino de ponerme los zapatos y demasiado impaciente por verte, salgo de mi casa, con rumbo fijo pensando en ti, el cielo esta nublado pero no tome ninguna chaqueta, no hay tiempo ya quiero verte, necesito verte…

Ahora estoy aquí en nuestra esquina, esperándote pero no hay rastros de ti, miro ambos lados de la calle pero no estas, no quiero pensar q' no vendrás pero los minutos pasan y no llegas, espero con todo mi corazón ver el amor llegar de nuevo a nosotros…

"Pero no vino nunca nos llego, y mi vestido azul se me arrugó. Y esta esquina no es mi esquina, Y este amor ya no es mi amor"…

Quisiera negármelo pero no puedo, es como si nuestro amor ya no existiera, simplemente ya no se respira en el aire, intento pensar q' es real y q' aun lo podemos rescatar…

"Pero no vino nunca nos llego, y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó, me fui llorando despacio,  
me fui dejando el corazón"…

Esta oscureciendo y la lluvia ya cae sobre mi, mezclándose con mis lagrimas pero no me importa mojarme. Mientras camino de regreso a casa, todos los momentos q' pase a tu lado, aparecen en mi mente, observo a la gente pasar junto a mi, todos corren para cubrirse de la lluvia y siento q' el tiempo se detiene, solo para mi, por que tu me robaste todo, incluso nuestro lugar…

"Y me robaste la esquina y me quede tan perdida, a donde vuelan mis sueños a un callejón sin salida"…

Ya estoy en casa, mi padre no está, siguen en su viaje de negocios. Ni siquiera entro a la cocina, no tengo hambre, no he comido muy bien en estos días, tampoco he dormido pero eso no me importa. Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y veo todo solo y oscuro…así es todo sin ti. Me acerco al espejo y no me reconozco, me quito los zapatos y veo unas ves más mi ropa mojada…

"Y me quite mi vestido que tanto te gustaba, total me siento desnuda, total ya no tengo nada"…

Me acuesto en mi cama, y no puedo evitar llorar de nuevo, solo q' esta ve mi llanto se confunde con la tormenta de afuera, siento q' el cielo se ha aliado conmigo en mi soledad…si tan solo me dejaras explicarte, pero no deseas verme…no me amas como lo pensé, no como lo dijiste y ahora dime como le explico eso a mí roto corazón…

Se que hace frió, pero yo no lo siento por eso no me tapo con la cobija, solo acomodo mi almohada y cierro mis ojos.

Trato de dormir pero se q' no podré, solo hay un pensamiento en mi mente…

"El no vino nunca, no llego"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otro día q' kaoru no asiste a clases ya lleva una semana sin venir, me preocupa mucho, no ha querido recibir visitas, y estoy segura q' no ha dejado de llorar, desde ayer q' me contesto el teléfono. Mañana iré a su casa y la obligare a q' me cuente lo q' le pasa, por ahora será mejor poner atención a clases.

Mi profesor, como siempre tan serio, pero simplemente adorable, aun no puedo creer q' sea profesor siendo tan joven, si se q' es solo un suplente y apenas acaba de terminar su carrera, pero enseña incluso mejor q' otros profesores (dinosaurios) jejeje.

Ya termino la clase, y no lo veré hasta el lunes…arrrrgg por eso no me gustan los viernes, pero será mejor q' me valla o se preocupara mi hermano.

Casa…casita, pensé q' nunca llegaría, esta nublado probablemente se avecine una tormenta. Que raro parece q' no hay nadie, de seguro mi hermano fue a dejar a su novia a su casa, en fin preparare la cena.

Ya termine de cenar y mi hermano acaba de llegar, tal como lo pensé se retrazo por acompañar a su novia. Yo mejor subo a mi cuarto, después de todo el q' come al ultimo es el q' limpia la cocina jejeje.

Me siento en mi cama, no tengo ganas de hacer tarea mejor la haré mañana en la noche o el domingo en la mañana, después de todo no me puedo concentrar…

"Miro caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana, se q' todo será igual no cambiara mañana"

Me levanto y me recargo en la ventana, mi vida es una rutina…

"El sol volverá a salir, la luna será mas blanca, el rió será mas rió, no caerán las montañas…"

Escribo con mi dedo tu nombre sobre el vidrio, solo pienso en ti…

"Por que me quedo muda, prendida en tu mirada, por que todo es lejano, por que sin ti ya no hay mas nada…"

No hay gente en la calle, ni ninguna estrella en el cielo, nada que ver, nadie en quien creer…

"Por que no existen hadas, ni príncipes, ni sueños, por que todo es mentira, por que sin ti ya no hay mas vida…"

El frió comienza a calarme por lo q' me regreso a mi cama acostarme y taparme con una frazada, mientras trato de imaginar…

"Un día profundo y claro llegaras a buscarme en una carroza blanca como en los cuentos de antes…"

Observo el techo y no puedo evitar regresar a la realidad, solo se que…

"Tu seguirás allí, yo seguiré soñando ese beso q' al final te robare mientras tanto…"

Solo me quedo aquí en mi cuarto, pensando en ti Aoshi…"

-------------------

Bueno pues este fue el segundo capitulo y pues como pudieron leer, ya se aclaro lo sucedido con kaoru y enishi. También ya entro otro personaje a la historia (misao) y así estarán apareciendo los demás, en la parte de misao la canción q' utilice fue "por que", también de floricienta (es q' era turno de las chicas melodramáticas) jejejeje y pues esto no se acaba aquí ( se escucha a todos abucheando) así q' nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en donde veremos donde anda kenshin y también entrara otro personaje (por q' aquí todos tienen historia muajajaja nn') ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:

Kaoru-luna: muchas gracias amiga por leer y pues aquí estuvo la explicación de kaoru, espero también te halla gustado este capitulo y me sigas apoyando, besos te cuidas.

Cinthia: hola, gracias por leer y no había escuchado la canción de rbd esta padre, y pues supongo q' si habrá reconciliación no soy tan mala jejeje, cuídate y espero sigas leyendo amiga.

gabyhyatt: jejeje ya ves q' kaoru no es tan mala, bueno ojala te halla gustado este capi y espero tu opinión, cuídate y sigue leyendo (si es posible mis fics) jejeje nos vemos.

Monika-dono: aaa ¿tan mala soy? Jejeje gracias por leer amiga y pues espero ya haberme reivindicado y si no seguiré haciendo la lucha jeje, espero te halla gustado este capi y me sigas leyendo, bueno se cuida y se porta mal, besos nos vemos.

michel 8 8 8: hola pues q' gusto q' estas leyendo este fic muchas gracias, espero no haberte desilusionado mucho jejejeje y lo sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión, te cuidas…nos vemos.

Ahora solo me resta agradecerles a todos por tomase la molestia de leer este fic y… (Pongo cara de cachorro abandonado) pedirles q' me dejen reviews porfissss…sayonara uu'

Ane Himura nn'


	3. Chapter 3

¿Enserio tengo q' poner eso¡MOU! Esta bien, ningún personaje de RK me pertenece, ni ninguna canción utilizada en este fic, si no a sus respectivos autores… ¿contentos, T.T…

ANTES QUE NADA…¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! Para todos, q' se la pasen chévere…

¡Actualice, Gracias por leer este fic…

Pues ya les traje el tercer capitulo, los agradecimientos están al final. Ahora a las explicaciones del fic, bueno en la 1º parte el q' narra es Kenshin y la canción q' utilice fue "Durmiendo con la luna" de Elefante, luego en la 2º parte aparece Sanosuke y la canción q' use fue "Yo quisiera ser" de Reik, y luego vuelve aparecer Kenshin en la 3º parte con la canción "Almohada" de Pepe Aguilar. Lo q' aparece entre comillas es la parte de la canción, pero ellos no la cantan solo lo piensan, para cambios de escena se los puse así &&&&&, listo ahora al fic:

TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION

Capitulo III

Siento mi respiración agitada, aun no puedo creer todo lo q' corrí. El dolor de mi pecho sigue hay, se q' por mas q' me aleje de ti, seguirás en mi mente y en mi corazón, pero no se si podré controlar mis impulsos si te tengo cerca, por eso he decidido viajar…

Ahora estoy sentado en la estación del tren, es extraño como mis pasos me trajeron hasta aquí. Hace unos minutos compre un boleto para Kyoto y ahora solo espero a q' llegue el tren.

No llevo nada conmigo, no quise volver a mi departamento pues se q' estará impregnado de ti. Hable por teléfono con mi vecina y prometió hacerse cargo de cuidar mi departamento en mi ausencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, esa fue su pregunta y yo no supe q' responder, por q' no pienso volver hasta estar seguro de poder volver a verte, sin sentir mis fuerzas debilitarse, hasta q' ya no sienta deseos de llorar por tu sola presencia.

No se cuanto tiempo me tomara eso.

El tren acaba de llegar e inmediatamente lo abordo, me siento al lado de la ventana, pasa de media noche, por lo q' no hay muchos pasajeros, cierro mis ojos y no puedo evitar pensar…

"Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido, entre recuerdos y el frió, entre el silencio y tu voz"…

Volteo a ver por la ventana, mientras recargo mi cabeza en el vidrio, todo afuera esta oscuro…

"Aquí estoy, viendo pasar los segundos, viendo pasar los minutos, viendo pasar el amor"…

Un ruido me hace voltear, y me topo con la amable sonrisa de una joven q' sirve café, tomo el vaso q' me ofrece y con un débil gracias, intento sonreír mientras veo como se aleja…

"Aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida q' me dejo tu partida, como un verano sin sol"…

Has partido, pues ya no estarás mas conmigo y no conforme con eso también te has llevado mi ser…

"Aquí estoy, sin la mitad de mi vida, un callejón sin salida, viendo la vida pasar"…

Recuerdo la primera canción q' bailamos juntos y no puedo evitar cantarla en un susurro q' solo yo puedo escuchar…

"Aquí estoy, cantándole a la fortuna, soñando con tu cintura, con lo q' nunca será"…

Una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, por lo q' vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y me acomodo de nuevo en el asiento…

"Aquí estoy, enredado con la duda, durmiéndome con la luna, despertando con el sol"…

Faltan cuatro horas para llegar a Kyoto, me termino el café e intento dormir auque se q' también estarás en mis sueños como siempre…kaoru.

"Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas, durmiéndome con la luna despertando con el sol"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un día más¡arrrg! Me quejo, pues el sol da directo en mi rostro, aun seguiría durmiendo si la ventana no estuviera abierta, de seguro misao fue quien la abrió, pero ya la pescare…

Me siento en mi cama y paso mis dedos por mi cabello, se q' es tarde y debo ir a trabajar, por lo q' aun con flojera me voy al baño.

Ya estoy listo, salgo de mi casa y no puedo evitar voltear a ver la casa de al lado. Han sido nuestros vecinos desde q' mis padres murieron y tuve q' mudarme con mi hermana a Tokio.

Aun recuerdo la primera ves q' la vi, era sin duda una niña hermosa pero muy engreída. Se hizo amiga de mi hermana ya q' van en la misma clase, pero conmigo siempre fue distinto. Una extraña química nos une, siempre discutimos por todo y sin embargo estamos hay en los momentos difíciles, cuando mas nos necesitamos. Como cuando falleció su tía y su abuelo se mudo para hacerle compañía.

Esa noche nos quedamos sobre el tejado de mi casa, no querías hablar así q' solo te abrase mientras llorabas, a la mañana siguiente ya peleábamos de nuevo.

Ya llegue a la oficina, si mis padres me vieran ahora, estoy seguro q' estarían orgullosos de q' haya logrado graduarme como ingeniero en sistemas.

Es hora de la salida y hoy no pasare por mi novia, por eso me marcho a casa, solo espero q' misao ya tenga lista la cena pues tengo mucha hambre.

Estaciono mi auto y entonces te veo, estas sentada en los escalones afuera de tu casa y pareces llorar. Preocupado me acerco para saber q' te pasa.

Ahora estoy sentado aun lado de ti y entonces te pregunto q' te sucede, me miras un momento pero no me contestas, por lo q' te recuerdo q' puedes confiar en mi. Es curioso pero un pensamiento viene a mi mente…

"Soy tu mejor amigo tu pañuelo de lagrimas de amores perdidos"…

Volteas a verme de nuevo y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en tus labios, te observo mientras se lo q' pasara enseguida…

"Te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio"…

Coloco mi mano en tu cabello, aspirando tu aroma, mientras espero lo q' sigue…

"Y me dices por q' la vida están cruel con tus sentimientos, yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo"…

Siento mi corazón latir mas rápido…

"Me pides mil consejos para protegerte, de tu próximo encuentro sabes q' te cuido"…

Levantas tu vista y me confirmas mis pensamientos al darme las gracias y decirme q' sabes q' yo te apoyo, yo solo te observo mientras no puedo evitar pensar…

"Lo q' no sabes es q' yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas"…

Acaricio tu rostro y limpio con mis dedos tus lágrimas…

"Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese q' viene de tus sentimientos"…

Me das una de tus hermosas sonrisas y siento q' mi corazón se me saldrá del pecho…

"Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada"…

Me pierdo en tus ojos y comienzo a soñar…

"Yo quisiera q' vivieras de mi siempre enamorada"…

Te veo sonrojarte y entonces reacciono…

"Tu te me quedas viendo y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando"…

Siento q' mi boca se seca…

"Y yo no se q' hacer si tu supieras q' me estoy muriendo.Quisiera decirte lo q' yo siento, pero tengo miedo de q' me rechaces y q' solo en mi mente vivas para siempre"…

Con este último pensamiento me pongo de pie y tú haces lo mismo, te respondo q' estoy bien, tu solo te despides de mí y vuelves agradecerme, te sonrió y me marcho a mi casa con tu nombre en mi cabeza...

"Megumi".

Termino un día mas, estoy en mi cuarto y desde mi ventana, veo q' apagas la luz del tuyo. Es extraño, ambos tenemos pareja y sin embargo siempre terminamos juntos, como amigos, pero juntos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hace dos semanas q' estoy en Kyoto, me hospedo en un modesto hotel, a las afueras de la ciudad. Se q' debería visitar a mi padre, pero aun no estoy listo para dar explicaciones de mi repentina visita. En el trabajo, pedí un tiempo libre por problemas personales y no me lo negaron.

Desde q' llegue, no he dejado de comunicarme con mi vecina por teléfono, se q' es una tontería pero es lo primero q' hago al despertarme y aunque siempre recibo la misma respuesta de q' tu no has llamado, ni me has buscado desde esa noche en el restaurante, cuando partí a Kyoto, simplemente no puedo evitar hacerlo. Mi tonto corazón aun intenta aferrarse a ti.

Creo q' si me vieras ahora no me reconocerías, todas las noches desde q' estoy aquí, he salido a beber alcohol, siempre regreso en la madrugada con ayuda de algún taxista, pero ¿sabes q' es lo mas curioso, q' cada noche, siempre hay una mujer de la vida fácil, q' se ofrece ayudarme a olvidarte, y ¿q' es lo q' hago yo? Solo le invito un trago mientras le explico q' nadie puede hacer q' me olvide de ti, porque…

"Amor como el nuestro no hay dos en la vida, por mas q' se busque, por mas q' se esconda"…

Después solo pido estar solo y ella se marcha. Pero mi verdadera tortura comienza cuando regreso a la habitación del hotel, porque…

"Tu duermes conmigo toditas las noches, te quedas callada sin ningún reproche"…

Pareces feliz de estar conmigo…

"Por eso te quiero, por eso te adoro, eres en mi vida todo mi tesoro"…

Pero no solo el alcohol corre en mis venas…

"A veces regreso borracho de angustia, te lleno de besos y caricias sucias. Pero estas dormida no sientes caricias, te abrazo a mi pecho, me duermo contigo"…

Todo parece perfecto…

"Mas luego despierto y tu no estas conmigo, solo esta mi almohada"…

Me levanto, voy al baño y me echo agua en la cara y cuando creo haber despertado, estas a mi lado y…

"A veces te miro callada y ausente, y sufro en silencio como tanta gente"…

Después desapareces y me encuentro solo en la habitación…

"Quisiera gritarte q' vuelvas conmigo, q' si aun estoy vivo solo es para amarte"…

Pero entonces recuerdo q' ya estas con alguien mas y a mi solo me queda la esperanza de q'…

"todo pasa y a los sufrimientos, como las palabras se las lleva el viento"…

Me estoy volviendo loco, se q' debo dejar de emborracharme para ya no soñarte, pero aunque me torturo no puedo olvidarte.

Ya esta oscureciendo, quizás mañana sea diferente, pero hoy, salgo otra ves en busca de alcohol para ahogar las penas q' has dejado en mi Kaoru…

--------------------------------------------

¡Holas, pues ese fue el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, al menos ya se supo por q' kenshin no fue a la cita con kaoru, también como pudieron leer pues ya apareció sanosuke. En este capitulo intente expresar el dolor q' sentía kenshin y por lo q' estaba pasando, no se si se entendió en la 1º parte pero fue la continuación de cuando salio corriendo del restaurante y en la parte de sanosuke pues ya se vio q' el es el hermano de misao y como lo comente en el capi anterior, el tiene novia y megumi también tiene a su pareja, pero ambos están enamorados por eso le escogí esa canción. Algo q' quería comentarles era q' no se si lo notaron pero estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos cada ves mas largos, por hay me dicen si continuo así o si se cansan de leer y los hago mas cortos vale, Bueno ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:

Delaila: q' bueno q' te haya gustado, espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión, muchas gracias por leerme, besos, te cuidas…sayonara.

michel 8 8 8: jajaja hola gracias por leerme, y pues no kenshin no andaba con Tomoe ni lo golpearon jejeje y pues opino igual q' tu, hay q' dar segundas oportunidades, solo q' en este caso kenshin jamas se entero q' kaoru lo busco, espero tu opinión, besos, cuídate. …sayonara.

Monika-dono: hola amiga q' bien q' te portes así, haber cuando me invitas jajaja, pasando al fic, pues no sabría decirte cuando se juntan (así q' búsquese un pañuelo jojojo), no te creas amiga y pues no creo q' falte mucho, yo también sufro por tenerlos separado jijiji, y pues parece q' no es culpa de kenshin después de todo no? ... Jejeje, sale cuídate, besos, espero me sigas leyendo y me digas q' opinas…sayonara.

gabyhyatt: gracias por leerme y pues si, mugre enishi arruino todo jejeje, y pues kenshin esta dolido, el no se entera q' kaoru lo ha buscado, pero ya se irán aclarando las cosas, bueno te cuidas y espero tu opinión, besos…sayonara.

Cinthia: hola amiga, pues para serte sincera a mi también me gustaba floricienta pero me choco q' mataran a Federico jejeje ahora ya casi no la veo, ejem bueno espero te haya gustado este capitulo y me sigas leyendo, te prometo q' si vuelvo a utilizar alguna canción de floricienta en este fic, te voy a dedicar ese capitulo vale, con respecto a Tomoe, no se si la valla a incluir pero no te preocupes q' yo soy 100 porciento kk, bueno te cuidas, gracias otra ves por invitarme a tu pagina y espero me dejes tu opinión de este capitulo, besos…sayonara.

Yumiki-sama: jajaja enserio te lo recomendaron? q' emoción! Y pues no te preocupes nunca es tarde jejeje, lo importante es q' ya me estas leyendo y pues espero te haya gustado este capi, en cuanto a enishi ya veremos q' anda pensando en los próximos capis y con kenshin y kaoru, se irán aclarando las cosas, bueno te cuidas, besos y espero tu opinión…sayonara.

Gracias a todos por leerme, les adelanto q' en el próximo capitulo sabremos quien es la vecina de kenshin y por q' no le dijo a kenshin q' kaoru lo llamo, sabremos q' se cree esa vecina aaarrggg, jajaja y pues como ya les había dicho otro personaje entrara a la historia, bueno por ultimo lo de siempre, dejen reviews porfis, entre mas reviews tenga mas rápido les actualizo, cuídense y q' disfruten este día con sus novios o novias, o como yo la pasen solo con los amigos (por q' el novio estará trabajando aaarggg) jajaja pero disfrutando al final de cuentas…sayonara.

Ane himura nn'


	4. Chapter 4

Antes q' nada chicas y chicos del coro, les recuerdo (para los q' ya lo olvidaron) jejeje q' ningún personaje de RK ni las canciones utilizadas en este fic, me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores, así q' dejen de pedirme autógrafos a mi, OK? Aaaa! (Salgo corriendo pues una muchedumbre iracunda me persigue con armas en alto)…

(Una hora después)…Uff! Creo q' los perdí, bueno muchas gracias por leerme, los agradecimientos están al final del capitulo…

Holas! pues ya estoy aquí con este capi y como siempre primero les diré q' rolas use: en la primera parte el q' narra es AOSHI y la rola utilizada fue "no me quiero enamorar" de Kalimba, luego en la segunda parte el q' narra es ENISHI y la rola q' use fue "enséñame a olvidar" de Jumbo y finalmente en la tercera parte vuelve AOSHI y la rola es "amor del bueno" de Reily Barba. Bueno eso es en cuanto a las rolas, ahora les recuerdo q' lo q' aparece entre comillas "" es la parte de la canción, pero ellos no la cantan solo lo piensan y &&&& es para cambio de escena…ahora si al fic:

TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION

Capitulo IV

Voy llegando al colegio y me apresuro a entrar al aula, lo primero q' buscan mis ojos es tu lugar y hay estas, mirando hacia el patio. Saludo al grupo en general y les pido q' saquen su libro de psicología, mientras me recargo en mi escritorio con mi libro en mano, de nuevo no puedo evitar observarte, al parecer estas muy distante q' no has notado mi presencia, me pregunto en q' estarás pensando o en quien, por alguna razón este ultimo pensamiento me desagrada. Voy a llamarte cuando veo el asiento q' se encuentra a tu lado, la señorita kamiya sigue sin presentarse a clases, esa debe ser la razón de tu estado, espero en verdad q' esa sea la razón, por q' si no yo… sacudo un poco mi cabeza mientras no puedo evitar recriminarme mentalmente pues se q' son celos lo q' siento al pensar q' tu mente este con algún hombre, pero tengo una excusa para eso…

"Yo no quería quererte, y no lo pude evitar"…

Un compañero llama tu atención, por lo q' volteas al frente, siento tu mirada en mi, por lo q' evito levantar la vista del libro q' sostengo en mis manos, quizás cuando empecé a sentir esto, debí abandonar esta clase, pero pensé q' esto seria pasajero y yo saldría bien librado…

"Creí poder defenderme, pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar"…

La clase ha terminado y tu te acercas y te disculpas de nuevo por tu distracción, yo solo asiento con la cabeza por lo q' te despides y sales del aula, sin pensarlo salgo atrás de ti y cuando te alcanzo, te ofrezco llevarte a tu casa, lo meditas un momento y con una hermosa sonrisa aceptas, mientras yo sigo sin creer lo q' hice…

"Y yo no se mi amor q' hago buscándote"…

Vas sentada aun lado de mi, y pareces recobrar tu entusiasmo por lo q' comienzas a platicarme un poco sobre ti, lo curioso es q' yo ya se todo sobre ti, puedo sentir tu nerviosismo y cuando te observo de reojo puedo notar q' estas aun mas sonrojada q' en clases, me pregunto si aceptarías salir conmigo, pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea pues se q'…

"Si te gano pierdo libertad"…

Llegamos a tu casa y no paras de agradecerme el favor, yo solo te observo y al parecer te pongo mas nerviosa por lo q' torpemente bajas del auto. Como si alguien se apoderara de mi cuerpo también me bajo, mientras me acerco a ti en completo silencio y sin dejar de observar tus ojos, tu me ofreces pasar a tomar algo a tu casa, pero yo se q' es lo q' quiero tomar de ti, por eso en cuanto estoy cerca te tomo de la cintura, mientras me inclino y sin palabras, sin pensarlo, sin pedirte permiso… te beso, tardas unos segundos en responder pues estas muy sorprendida, pero lo haces y muy bien, tus labios son suaves y dulces como en mis sueños, tus manos rodean mi cuello y yo te atraigo mas hacia a mi, mientras tu perfume comienza a enloquecerme. Ya no me encuentro en la acera enfrente de tu casa, debo estar muerto pues tú me has transportado al cielo.

Estoy por profundizar más el beso, cuado un pensamiento me devuelve a la realidad…

"Y yo no se mi amor q' hago besándote, si yo no me quiero enamorar"…

Lentamente me separo de ti y te observo, tus ojos verdes brillan de una singular manera y tu sonrisa se hace mas grande, así como tus mejillas siguen sin perder ese tono rojizo q' te hace lucir aun mas hermosa¡Kami! Como si eso fuera posible. Estoy a punto de besarte de nuevo, pero se q' eso no es lo correcto por lo q'…

"Guardo en silencio mis besos"…

Te susurro un hasta mañana, tu asientes con la cabeza mientras yo camino hasta mi auto, ya adentro te hago una señal con mi mano y tu caminas a la entrada de tu casa, mientras yo te ruego en mi mente…

"Despídete sin voltear"…

Pues, si vuelvo a ver tus ojos, se q' me bajare a besarte de nuevo, pero esta vez no te soltare tan fácilmente…

"Por q' al besarte me pierdo"…

Ya estas en la entrada de tu casa, abres la puerta y antes de q' voltees, arranco mi auto.

Se q' lo q' hice no fue lo mas ético, pues soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna…

"Pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar"…

Creo q' aun q' me aterra un poco este sentimiento, tengo q' aceptar mi derrota, pues mi corazón ya te pertenece misao, solo me resta averiguar como sucedió esto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han pasado ocho meses desde ese día en el café, en el q' te confesé q' te engañe, recuerdo q' saliste corriendo pero no me atreví a seguirte, pues se q' te hice daño. Pero hoy es diferente…

"Alguien me dijo q' tu tienes un nuevo amor, ahora vives feliz con alguien mejor"…

Te veo salir y dirigirte al transporte publico, pero antes de q' lo abordes, te llamo y ofrezco llevarte a tu casa, tu aceptas y cuando vamos en el camino platicamos de todo y de nada, por lo q' te cuento q' mi novia me termino, tu me dices q' lo merezco y mientras ríes a carcajadas no puedo evitar pensar…

"Ahora estas con alguien q' te supo amar, y no te hace llorar, como yo"…

Llegamos a tu casa y tu sigues riendo al tiempo q' te despides, pero antes de q' entres a tu casa, te tomo desprevenida y te beso, pero tu no correspondes mi beso y yo se la razón…

"Lograste olvidarme, fue mas fácil decir adiós"…

Cuando logras reaccionar, te separas bruscamente de mi y me plantas una cachetada, por lo q' te digo q' te amo, pero tu me dices q' amas a tu novio y q' no quieres q' vuelva hacer eso al tiempo q' cierras la puerta de tu casa en mis narices, mientras tus palabras resuenan en mi mente. Sacudo mi cabeza pues un pensamiento me tortura…

"Ahora vives feliz, encontraste alguien mejor"…

Me marcho a mi casa, y aun q' se q' tienes razón en rechazarme, una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla pues se q'…

"Entenderé q' no hay amor, pero dime q' hago yo, para olvidar"…

Ya estoy en mi casa, pero no puedo dejar de imaginarte con otro, quisiera decirte q' saldré con otras mujeres y te olvidare pero ya lo he intentado y simplemente no puedo, no se como le hiciste tu, pero…

"Enséñame a olvidar, enséñame a vivir sin ti, dime como deshacer tanto amor así de fácil"…

Al menos…

"Dime q' debo hacer, para olvidarte"…

Ya ha amaneció, no se a que horas me dormí, camino hasta la sala y entonces lo veo, un retrato en donde estamos abrazados, teníamos solo once años y fue en mi cumpleaños. Inevitablemente lo tomo y acaricio tu rostro en la fotografía, cuando todo lo sucedido ayer aparece en mi cabeza y un susurro sale de mis labios…

"Enséñame a olvidar, enséñame a vivir sin ti, q' hago yo con tanto amor"…

Coloco el portarretrato en su lugar y yo me dirijo al baño. Me arreglo y salgo a la calle, no se a donde la verdad es q' no me siento con ánimos para ir a la escuela hoy. Voy manejando cerca de tu casa y un impulso me hace ir a ella, pero me arrepiento y me marcho. Creo q' tengo otra cosa q' hacer antes de volver a verte.

Acabo de llegar al departamento de tu novio, la verdad es q' no fue difícil conseguir su dirección, lo raro es q' nadie contesta el timbre. Estoy por marcharme cuando la señora del departamento de al lado sale, y me informa q' tu novio, q' al parecer se llama kenshin salio de viaje. Eso se me hace raro y decido irme, pero una idea cruza por mi mente, por lo q' finjo ser un amigo de ese tal kenshin y q' el tiene unos documentos míos, q' ocupo con urgencia. Después de meditarlo un rato, su vecina acepta y me deja entrar al departamento.

Lo primero q' percibo, es tu aroma, jazmines…sin duda pasas mucho tiempo aquí q' el departamento se ha impregnado, también veo muchas fotos tuyas y de el, pero lo q' me desconcierta un poco es q' no parece q' haya salido de viaje, ya q' incluso su celular esta en la cama, lo reviso y veo algunas llamadas perdidas, son tuyas. Sin duda algo ha pasado entre ustedes, oigo algunos pasos, al parecer su vecina viene a ver si halle los supuestos documentos, por lo q' salgo de la habitación no, sin antes apagar el celular y borrar las llamadas perdidas. Ahora estoy despidiéndome de su vecina, no sin antes pedirle q' no le diga a mi dizque amigo kenshin q' vine a buscarlo, ya q' no encontré los documentos y no quiero q' el se preocupe por eso y retrase su viaje por mi culpa, la señora asiente creyéndome todo, e incluso me comenta q' tu ya también lo fuiste a buscar, yo le pregunto si, el ya lo sabe, pero me dice q' no ha llamado, q' quizás hable en la tarde y ella se lo contara, por lo q' nuevamente le pido q' no lo haga y q' yo iré a buscarte para ayudarte si necesitas algo, ella no se ve muy convencida por lo q' le digo q' si el se marcho así, es por q' quizás fue una emergencia y no es conveniente interrumpir su viaje por algo q' yo puedo arreglar, por fin la convenzo y me marcho.

Se q' debo investigar lo q' paso, por lo q' voy a buscarte al colegio, pero me dice un profesor q' no has asistido en toda la semana, por lo q' nuevamente voy al departamento del tal kenshin, pero se q' esta ves no entrare tan fácil, por lo q' decido esperar a q' la vecina q' cuida su departamento salga, al parecer hacer compras ya q' lleva un bolso amplio.

Batallo un poco para entrar, pero al final lo logro después de todo la ventana tiene un seguro muy frágil, lo primero q' veo es de nuevo el celular por lo q' esta vez decido esconderlo.

Ya revise todo y no encuentro nada q' no sea tuyo o de el, lo q' hace mas difícil q' sepa lo q' esta sucediendo, se q' tu no me lo dirás y tus amigas tampoco, pero decido ir a buscarte. Estoy por salir cuando el teléfono suena, me acerco pero no tiene identificador de llamadas, por lo q' me arriesgo a contestar. Puedo escuchar tu voz y pides q' el se encuentre contigo en un callejón cerca de un café, no respondo pues podrías conocer mi voz, por lo q' espero un momento mas y cuelgo. Echo un último vistazo al departamento y me voy.

Ahora estoy cerca de tu casa, ya es la hora en la q' lo citaste, por lo q' espero hasta q' te veo salir, te ves hermosa y una ola de celos me invade pues se q' te arreglaste para el, te sigo cuando veo q' te detienes en una esquina, cerca del café donde te perdí.

Ya han pasado como tres horas, por lo q' regresas a tu casa, pero la lluvia comienza a caer, por un momento estoy a punto de ir a cubrirte, pero no puedes verme, no ahora… por lo q' decido irme a mi casa. Quizás lo q' estoy haciendo no es correcto, pero…

"Si eres feliz ven dímelo, y si ya olvidaste por favor, enséñame a olvidarte"…

Por q' yo solo, no puedo y no importa lo q' tenga q' hacer, tu volverás a ser mia…kaoru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estoy preparando la cena, hace quince minutos q' llegue a mi departamento y aun siento tu sabor en mis labios. Es increíble q' lo q' he estado evitando hacer todos estos meses q' llevo impartiéndote clases, haya ocurrido en un día, pero si he de serte sincero lo volvería hacer.

Es curioso por q' cuando vine a Tokio, mi abuelo y mis padres se opusieron y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ellos, ya q' me han ignorado todo este tiempo y yo estuve a punto de regresarme y dejar mis sueños solo por ellos, pero tu tenias otros planes para mi y….

"Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla, entraste a mi vida cuando me moría"….

Me negué esto, pero fue inevitable, fuiste mas lista…

"Como la luna por la rendija, así te metiste entre mis pupilas"…

Todo inicio hace unos meses, cuando empecé a seguirte a la hora q' salías del colegio, solo para asegurarme q' llegaras bien a tu casa, pero antes de q' me diera cuenta de lo q' hacia ya también había investigado todo sobre ti, tu familia entre otras cosas…

"Y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley, sin un horario"…

Pero eso no fue todo, pues ya no pude dejar de observarte en tus ratos libres, sin q' te percataras de ello, pues hasta cuando dormía estabas conmigo…

"Y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño, donde estabas tu"…

Termino de cocinar y me siento a comer, mientras los sucesos q' ocurrieron hoy, regresan a mi mente, se q' todo fue espontáneo…

"Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeo así"…

Y aun q' quizás te suene descabellado, yo siento q'…

"En el destino estaba, q' fueras para mi"…

Se q' mi familia no lo creería y tampoco me apoyaría ya q'…

"Y nadie le apostaba, a q' yo fuera tan feliz, pero cupido se apiado de mi"…

Y aun q' al principio me aterro, ya comprendí q' no importa lo q' pase, yo me arriesgare pues tu…

"Como la lluvia en pleno desierto, mojaste de fe mi corazón, ahogaste mis miedos"…

Ya acabe de cenar, por lo q' me retiro a mi habitación y aun q' no se q' es lo q' pasara mañana, hoy estoy seguro de lo q' sucedió, misao…

"Como una dulce voz en el silencio, así nos llego el amor, amor del bueno"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues ese fue el cuarto capitulo, como vieron ya salio AOSHI (sus admiradoras lo aclaman) y también apareció ENISHI (se oyen abucheos) jejeje lo cual aclaro por q' kenshin no sabe q' kaoru lo ha buscado y pues ya perdonamos a la vecina q' no tuvo mucha culpa, solo ser medio sonsa y confiar en extraños jejeje.

Para los fans de MISAO pues aquí estuvo un pedacito de su historia solo q' narrada por su Aoshi-sama, pero no se preocupen q' en el capi q' viene le toca a ella y a kao, ken y sano. Otra cosa q' les quiero aclarar es q' cuando enishi dice q' han pasado 8 meses, hay q' recordar q' ken y kao duraron un mes como amigos antes de hacerse novios y ya llevan siete meses cuando ocurre su pelea, y pues aquí estuvo la parte contada por enishi. Ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:

Monika-dono: muchas gracias amiga, y pues aquí estuvo ya el 4º capi, y pues kaoru, si ha buscado a kenshin, pero el no la sabe y ya en este capi se vio quien es el responsable de eso, cambiando un poco el tema pues aquí estuvo ya el Aoshi-misao espero q' te haya gustado y pues me toco ponerle dos rolas por q' no me decidía jejeje pero bueno espero haya quedado bien y me digas q' te pareció, vale? Bueno cuídate mucho y ya sabes se porta mal, se toma la pastilla (por mi seguridad) jejeje y nos estamos leyendo, besos.

Shysie: hola, gracias por leerme, y pues aun q' en este capi no hubo sano-meg, para el próximo se vuelven a venir ellos, espero te haya gustado también este capi, y me dejes tu opinión, se me cuida mucho, besos.

Yumiki-sama: holas pues no fue ninguna de las dos jejeje pero bueno almenos ya vimos q' la vecina no es Tomoe, ni una loca enamorada de kenshin, y el único culpable fue Enishi quien también ya contó su versión, espero te haya gustado este capi y me dejes tu opinión vale? Muchas gracias por leerme y no te preocupes q' ya se van arreglando las cosas jejeje bueno nena cuídate, besos.

Kaoru-luna: holas! pensé q' ya no te había gustado el fic, pero q' bueno q' ya estés por acá, muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga y pues espero este capi te haya gustado (al menos una pareja si esta feliz) jejeje bueno se me cuida y se porta recontra mal vale, besos.

Cinthia: holas! pues muchas gracias por leerme y pues ya sabe las rolas q' uso están al principio jejeje no te creas, sabes q' cualquier duda aquí estoy para responder, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi y me dejes tu opinión, se me cuida y ya pórtese bien, besos.

gabyhyatt: pues si, kenshin ni la dejo explicarse por q' se sentia mal, pero bueno ya veremos q' pasa en los sig. Capis, por ahora muchísimas gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión, besos.

Arcasdrea: holas! pues muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic y aun q' en este capi no hubo sano-meg, se vienen en los siguientes capítulos de todas formas espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con este capi, y me digas q' te pareció, bueno se me cuida y se porta mal vale? Besos.

mirnihimurakao: hola amiga, pues ya estuvo aquí el cuarto capi y yo sigo esperando tu actualización eeee jejeje bueno espero este capi te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión vale? Muchas gracias por leerme, Bueno espero verte pronto por el MSN, se me cuida, besos.

Finalmente muchas gracias a todos los q' leen este fic, pero no dejan reviews y solo me resta decirles q' los buscare y los cazare jejeje no se crean es q' ya son veinte a las cinco de la mañana y a penas me voy a dormir, pero bueno ahora no sean malillos y déjenme su opinión vale? Aaa también quería decirles q' hace unos días actualice "un viaje sin mirar atrás" por si aun no lo leen, pues pasen a verlo, ahora si se me cuidan y se portan mal, besos….sayonara uu'

Ane himura nn'


	5. Chapter 5

Ningún personaje de Rk es mió, ni tampoco las canciones usadas en este fic, todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores y yo solo los utilizo un ratillo.

Si vamos ¡ane aun tienes tiempo, todavía es 28 jejeje…

Antes q' nada lo prometido es deuda así q' ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CINTHIA! Este capi esta dedicado a ti, y aun q' no pude usar las canciones q' me dijiste, espero te guste mi regalo amiga.

Ahora a las explicaciones del fic: en la 1º parte la q' narra es Megumi y la rola q' use fue "nadie como tu" de la oreja de van gogh, en la 2º parte la q' narra es Misao y la rola fue "quiéreme mucho" de ely guerra y finalmente en la 3º parte le toco a Kaoru con la rola "antología" de shakira. Lo q' esta entre comillas ""es la parte de la canción pero ellas no la cantan solo la piensan y &&&&& es para cambio de escena.

TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION

Capitulo V

Entro en mi casa y me siento en la sala un rato, mi abuelo a un no regresa de la clínica. Parece q' fue apenas ayer, cuando me mude a la casa de mi tía, por q' mis padres saldrían del país por unos años. Pero cuando volvieron ya no quise regresar con ellos, luego de la muerte de mi tía, mi abuelo se mudo conmigo para hacerme compañía, cosa q' le agradezco. Este es mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar. Aquí tengo a mis amigas q' son como las hermanas q' nunca tuve y te tengo a ti.

Desde el momento en q' te vi., supe q' eras el niño latoso q' me daría dolores de cabeza.

Pero siempre estas hay, cuando siento q' el mundo se me viene enzima, apareces tu y me das los ánimos q' necesito…

"Nadie como tu, para hacerme reír"…

Como hace un momento, cuando te sentaste a mi lado en los escalones, sin q' yo te pidiera tu compañía, pues según yo, quería estar sola pero tu me conoces mejor…

"Nadie como tu, sabe tanto de mi"…

Otra persona, me habría dejado sola, como lo hizo mi ex novio, pero tú no lo hiciste…

"Nadie como tu es capaz de compartir, mis penas, mis tristezas, mis ganas de vivir"…

Te quedaste, y me abrazaste mientras mis lágrimas, mojaban mis mejillas…

"Tienes ese don, de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz"…

En tus brazos me sentí, reconfortada…

"Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar, el miedo q' me da mirar la oscuridad"…

Acaba de llegar mi abuelo y me levanto a recibirlo como siempre, el me pregunta preocupado si estoy bien, pues aun tengo los ojos llorosos, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, no es necesario q' le cuente, lo q' me pasa, ya q'….

"Solamente tu lo puedes entender, y solamente tu te lo podrás creer"…

Se q' contigo las explicaciones sobran, me conoces también q'…

"En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar"…

Mi abuelo, prepara la cena y mientras yo arreglo la mesa, recuerdo cuando jugábamos todos en el patio de tu casa…

"Ya son mas de veinte años, de momentos congelados en recuerdos q' jamás se olvidaran"…

Quizás en esta vida, no te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, pero siento q' nos hemos visto en el pasado, en otro lugar en otro vida…mi abuelo me llama y me pide q' encienda la radio, mientras sirve los platos ya q' la casa esta muy silenciosa. Después de escoger la estación, suena una canción q' me transporta a mi primer baile de graduación, cuando no tenia acompañante y después de burlarte de mi, me llevaste tu al baile…

"Nadie como tu para pedir perdón, nadie como tu valora esta canción"…

Mi abuelo sale de la cocina, con una sonrisa, y yo no puedo evitar pensar q' haría sin ustedes en mi vida, cada uno, mi abuelo y mis amigas me dan la compañía q' necesito y tu, bueno solo se q'…

"Nadie como tu me da su protección, me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor"…

La cena, ha terminado por lo q' subo a mi alcoba, instintivamente volteo hacia tu ventana, y una sonrisa escapa de mis labios, pues tu cuarto aun mantiene la misma,

decoración q' le hicimos de niños…

"Y pasaran los años y siempre estarás, buscando un plan, para q' se hagan realidad, los sueños q' soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir, ablando del tiempo q' nos quedara por vivir"…

Te veo, entrar a tu cuarto y mirar hacia el mió…

"Y sin hablar, solo en mirar, sabemos llegar a entender q' jamás, ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separara"…

Apago la luz de mi habitación y me acuesto en mi cama, se q' tu harás lo mismo en tu cuarto, por lo q' cierro mis ojos, se q' te encontrare en mis sueños…sanosuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aun no puedo creer, lo q' sucedió ayer, mi aoshi…me beso, recuerdo lo nerviosa q' estaba cuando me pregunto si podía llevarme a mi casa, en ese momento le iba a gritar con un si ensordecedor, pero me contuve y con una enorme alegría q' no pude esconder acepte. Por un momento pensé q' quizás quería, regañarme por haber estado distraída en su clase, pero en el camino se mantuvo callado por lo q' tome la palabra. Luego de unos minutos q' se me hicieron segundos llegamos a mi casa, por lo q' torpemente baje del auto por kami el también lo hizo, fue entonces cuando me reproche mentalmente por ser tan descortés y lo invite a tomar algo a mi casa. Sabia q' mi hermano aun no llegaba del trabajo, por lo q' no pasaría la vergüenza de ser llamada comadreja enfrente del amor de mi vida, pero lo q' el hizo sin duda, me sorprendió, ese beso fue mejor de lo q' soñé.

Puedo escuchar el despertador, hoy lo puse una hora mas temprano de lo cotidiano, me levanto apagarlo y un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo…

"Quiero bailar, quiero sentirme hermosa"…

Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. Me acerco a mi ventana y la abro dejando entrar la suave brisa…

"Quiero cantar, ver el amanecer"…

Sin poder evitar dar unos saltos de alegría, me dirijo al baño, hoy me arreglare mejor q'

nunca, mientras abro la regadera y me desvisto un pensamiento, hace q' me sonroje…

"Quiero sentir, solo tu dulce boca, y bailar quiero sentirme bien"…

Sin titubear, comienzo a bañarme, el agua a un no esta del todo caliente, pero eso poco me importa, yo tan solo…

"Quiero bailar quiero sentir el cielo"…

Por q' tus labios me transportaron a el...

Ya termine de bañarme y me dirijo al closet en busca de mi mejor, cambio…

"Quiero volar, ver el amanecer"…

Me arreglo, rápidamente y me apresuro a bajar a desayunar. En la cocina para mi sorpresa, mi hermano ya preparo el desayuno y luego de nuestra acostumbrada pelea matutina, me pregunta por q' voy tan a reglada a la escuela, yo solo le doy un coscorrón en la cabeza y me siento a desayunar con un solo pensamiento…

"Quiero vivir solo el dulce momento"…

En q' tus labios atraparon a los míos y expresar mi alegría de la forma q' mi cuerpo lo pide…

"Y bailar quiero sentirme bien"…

Termino mi desayuno, o mejor dicho lo q' alcance a quitarle al cabeza de pollo de mi hermano y salgo hacia la escuela, se q' hoy tienen junta los profesores por lo q' tu llegaras mas temprano, solo espero no estés arrepentido de lo q' ocurrió ayer y me dejes decirte lo q' siento por ti…

"Y quiero, quiero sentir el calor q' tu boca despide en cada oración q' dices"…

Y me dejes mostrarte q' yo…

"Quiero ser el corazón q' tu buscas, q' tu buscas"…

De pronto escucho una voz a mis espaldas, por lo q' me detengo para ver q' es megumi algo molesta por q' no la espere para ir juntas al colegio, cuando esta cerca y me disculpo me mira extrañada por lo q' me limito a seguir caminando. Luego de un rato en silencio me pregunta q' me sucede, yo solo le respondo q' estoy feliz y eso es todo.

Llegamos al colegio y te veo, entrando a un aula…

"Quiero bailar quiero sentir tu cuerpo y bailar quiero sentirme bien"…

Se q' no me viste, por lo q' con un suspiro decido irme a mi salón, quizás podamos platica mas tarde, mientras yo seguiré con esta alegría q' me inunda en alma…

"Quiero bailar ser suave movimiento y gozar quiero sentirme bien"…

Y se q' solo contigo lo lograre…aoshi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otro día q' no se de ti, ya han pasado dos semanas y no has venido a verme, ahora es cuando me pregunto por q' te amo si me haces sufrir, pero entonces mi corazón me da la respuesta…

"Para amarte, necesito una razón y es difícil creer q' no existe una mas q' este amor"…

Desde q' te fuiste de mi lado…

"Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón"…

Sin ti, los días se me han hecho años…

"Y a pesar de q' dicen q' los años son sabios todavía se siento el dolor"…

Me pongo de pie, y con pereza me baño. Después de unos minutos bajo a desayunar, aun recuerdo cuando vino misao sin duda es una gran amiga, estaba preocupada por q' no había asistido a clases y finalmente después de q' logre controlar mi llanto, le conté lo q' había sucedido contigo, ella me pregunto por q' no te olvidaba, si ni siquiera me habías buscado yo solo me quede callada con la respuesta resonando en mi cabeza…

"Por q' todo el tiempo q' pase junto a ti, dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi"…

Contigo el tiempo se detenía, solo estábamos tu y yo…

"Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos"…

En tus ojos me perdía…

"Tu me hiciste ver el cielo mas profundo"…

Termino de desayunar y tomo el dinero q' mi padre me dejo antes de irse a la oficina, hace dos días q' regreso de su viaje de negocios. Se q' es tarde y no llegare a tiempo al colegio si me voy caminando por lo q' llamo un taxi. Mientras espero a q' llegue me miro en el espejo q' esta en el pasillo y una melancólica sonrisa se forma en mis labios….

"Junto a ti creo q' aumente mas de tres kilos, con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos"…

Cuando estaba en tus brazos, tu aroma me envolvía…

"Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato"…

Me dirijo a la puerta, pero antes de q' la abra alguien ronronea en mis pies. Me inclino y la tomo en brazos, es la gatita blanca q' me regalaste…

"Y fue por ti q' aprendí a querer los gatos"…

Regreso a la cocina para darle leche, y al observarla comer, recuerdo q' de niña me asustaban los gatos pues una ves me araño uno, pero tu hiciste q' les perdiera el miedo, tu me hiciste ver la vida de otra manera…

"Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos, para escapar los dos volando un rato"…

Es curioso, q' me enseñaras tanto…

"Pero olvidaste una final instrucción, por q' aun no se como vivir sin tu amor"…

Siempre me sorprendías, cuando estaba triste o molesta aparecías tu con una flor en tu mano y una sonrisa…

"Y descubrí lo q' significa una rosa"…

Incluso cuando mi padre me castigaba, tu tenias la solución…

"Y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas para poder verte a horas no adecuadas"…

Me enseñaste el valor del silencio…

"Y reemplazar palabras por miradas"…

A tu lado, me sentía completamente feliz…

"Y fue por ti q' escribí mas de cien canciones y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones"…

Con tus labios me hacías perder la razón…

"Y conocí mas de mil formas de besar"…

Escucho el claxon, el taxi ya llego. Me despido de mi gatita y salgo abordar el taxi.

Creo q' si alguien me preguntara q' mas aprendí a tu lado, solo me quedaría una respuesta q' dar…

"Y fue por ti q' descubrí lo q' es amar"… kenshin.

Ya llegue al colegio, pero lo q' veo en la entrada me sorprende, enishi me saluda como si nada, cuando por su culpa estoy lejos de ti, yo lo ignoro y no me detengo hablar con el, hasta q' menciona tu nombre haciéndome detener en seco. Se acerca y dice q' te ha ido a buscar, cosa q' me desconcierta pero también me dice q' tu te has ido de Tokio. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero me contengo, solo para escuchar a enishi quien me dice q' no vale la pena q' llore por ti, q' posiblemente ahora tu estas feliz con alguien mejor q' yo y q' no mereces mis lagrimas. Yo ya no aguanto y le grito en su cara q' ha sido todo por su culpa y ese maldito beso q' me robo, cosa q' lo deja sorprendido, entonces me dice q' tu no confías en mi y por eso te has ido.

Las lagrimas ya están en mi rostro, voy a salir corriendo cuando una mano en mi hombro me hace voltear, siento mi corazón latiendo a mil pues no creo lo q' estoy viendo y una sola palabra sale de mis labios….kenshin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holasss! Uff realmente no creí q' lograría escribir este capi hoy, pero aquí esta y como dije al principio FELIZ CUMPLE loquilla jejeje, pásatela súper este día y bueno esa es la razón por la q' actualice este fic antes de lo previsto, en cuanto a las actualizaciones de mis demás fics, pues serán en esta semana, y en cuanto a este capi pues ya llego KENSHIN jejeje aun q' no se sabrá q' va a pasar hasta el siguiente capi muajajaja, pero bueno también se vio un poco mas de lo q' piensan megumi y misao y ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:

gabyhyatt: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero este capi te haya gustado y pues si enishi anda metiéndose donde no debe, pero ya se están solucionando las cosas, bueno se me cuida mucho, besos.

Cinthia: loquilla pues espero te haya gustado tu regalo y te recuerdo q' el mió es este jueves muajajaja ejem bueno pues cuídate mucho y hoy todo con exceso y nada con medida vale? Besos y ojala recibas muchos regalos.

Shysie: hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y pues aquí estuvo ya otro capi q' espero también te haya gustado, ya salio megumi y supimos q' piensa del cabeza de gallo jejeje, cuídate mucho, besos.

Aiko1504: halas pues q' bien q' funciono el review subliminal jejeje ya estuvo salio otra ves tu cabeza de gallo y pues espero este capi también te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión vale? Cuídate mucho, besos.

mirnihimurakao: pues si, q' bueno q' ya regresaste q' ya se te extrañaba, espero te haya gustado este capi, y me digas q' te pareció, bueno se me cuida, besos.

Monika-dono: holass! amiga pues aquí esta ane también haciéndose presente con el regalo de la loquilla (jejeje cinthia no te enojes se te quiere) y pues también en este capi ya salio kenshin bueno aun q' fue un momento y se sabrá todo en los siguientes capis, pero espero te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu apoyo, y tranquila las cosas ya se están arreglando jajaja por cierto me encanto mi participación en tu fic tu siempre sacando mi lado mas hentai jojojo , ejem bueno se me cuida, besos.

Finalmente muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer esto y pues mándenme un review no sean malillos aun q' sea solo por q' mi cumple se acerca T.T (ejem se q' ha nadie le interesa pero es este jueves) así q' apiádense vale? Besos a todos…sayonara nn'

Ane himura nn'


	6. Chapter 6

No nenes, ningún personaje de Rk o las canciones q' uso en este fic, son mías si no de sus respectivos autores, pero nunca hay q' perder la fe, jejeje XD

Oo HOLA! Bueno pues ya actualice, muchas a gracias a todos los q' leen este fic y ya saben, los agradecimientos están al final.

**Ahora a las explicaciones de este capi, weno en la 1º parte el q' narra es SANOSUKE, en la 2º parte el q' narra es KENSHIN y la rola q' use fue "que voy hacer con mi amor" de Alejandro Fernández, en la 3º parte el q' narra es HIKO y la rola fue "eterna soledad" de Enanitos Verdes y finalmente en la 4º parte regresa KENSHIN y la rola q' use fue "perdóname" de Hombres G, bueno ya saben q' lo q' esta entre ""comillas es la parte de la canción, pero ellos no la cantan solo lo dicen y &&&& es para cambio de escena**.

Ahora al fic, q' lo disfruten UU'

TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION

Capitulo VI

Estoy saliendo de la oficina, hoy se me hizo un poco tarde pues Shura me pidió q' la llevara a su trabajo, en la mañana. Cuando la conocí sabia q' seria difícil mantener una relación con ella, sobre todo por su trabajo, pero decidí arriesgarme.

Pedí salir mas temprano, iré a buscarla a su trabajo, ella no me espera pero creo q' tenemos q' hablar, no puedo seguir golpeando a todo el q' me diga q' ella no es la persona q' yo creo.

Llevamos solo unos meses como pareja, la conocí en una de mis parrandas de media noche. Ella estaba acompañando a una amiga a la q' le hacia su despedida de soltera. Luego de mirarnos un rato me acerque y le invite un trago, ella lo acepto y desperté en su habitación. Decidimos salir un tiempo, para finalmente terminar siendo novios.

Estoy llegando al puerto de la ciudad, ella es camarera en los yates de lujo. Me estaciono un poco retirado de la entrada pues no permiten vehículos cerca. Me acerco a un hombre q' esta descargando maletas en unos de los yates, para preguntarle por Shura, pero en cuanto me ve se pone nervioso. No lo culpo, la ultima ves q' nos vimos le partí la cara cuando insinuó q' mi novia no era tan decente. Finalmente se detiene en su labor y mira nervioso hacia todos lados, me acerco y le pregunto por Shura. El comienza a tartamudear y a sudar cosa q' ya me parece exagerada, pues no lo golpee tan fuerte, bueno al menos eso creo. Pero luego de un rato en q' no dejo de mirarlo y como ya es mi costumbre me trueno los nudillos, el termina indicando el interior del yate.

No se si debo entrar, podrían regañarla, si alguien me ve adentro, pero finalmente me decido y entro. El yate sin duda es de lujo, todo hay es hermoso y sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro pues tengo algo mas q' presumirle a la comadreja de mi hermana, aun q' pensándolo bien quizás cuando pueda comprarme uno, la lleve de vacaciones, se q' ha sufrido mucho desde la muerte de nuestros padres y solo espero estar haciendo bien mi trabajo de cuidarla como se debe.

Busco a Shura pero no se ve por ningún lado, por lo q' decido salir, quizás el hombre,

solo quería escapar de mi vista y por eso me dijo q' estaba aquí. Estoy por salir cuando veo la ultima puerta, mira a mi alrededor y me encojo de hombros, ya q' estoy aquí no pierdo nada con ir a echar un vistazo para ver q' tan amplia es esa habitación. Estoy por abrirla cuando esta se abre de pronto haciendo q' la sonrisa q' tenia de imaginar la cara q' pondría la comadreja cuando le contara, q' estado en un yate y ella no, desaparece, veo a Shura cubierta solamente con una sabana y atrás de el un hombre sujetándola por la cintura. Me tranquilizo, cosa q' a mi mismo me sorprende, bueno separo a Shura q' aun sigue esta en shock por verme hay y le doy un golpe a su acompañante en su parte noble y lo dejo tirado retorciéndose, pero no lo mato como habría echo si no fuera por q' en el fondo, se q' no estoy enamorado de ella.

Ahora estoy en su casa, no espere a q' se terminara de vestir en el yate para salir de hay

y aun q' no tengo deseos de volver a verla, tengo q' terminar con esto. Un taxi acaba de detenerse enfrente. Ella se baja del automóvil y mientras yo me siento en el sillón q' tiene en su porche. Ahora esta aquí enfrente de mi y sus ojos están rojos, se q' ha estado llorando por lo q' doy unos golpecitos al sillón, mientras le hablo…

"Siéntate conmigo, ya llego la noche y siento frió"…

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y se acerca para sentarse en el sillón a mi lado…

"Quiero hablar contigo, siento q' este amor ya no es el mismo"…

La escucho llorar y entre sollozos me pide disculpas, yo no la veo a los ojos, solo sigo hablando…

"No puedo fingir, una eternidad de hacer el amor por sexo y nada mas"…

Ella se sorprende por mis palabras y niega diciendo q' solo fue un error, q' ella me quiere, por fin la veo a los ojos y le pregunto cuantas veces me ha sido infiel, ella baja su mirada y vuelve a sollozar por lo q' la tomo del mentón al tiempo q' le susurro…

"Ya no quiero seguir intentando hacerte feliz"…

Me dice q' si la hago feliz, pero yo le respondo q' si así fuera no me seria infiel, ella ahora no lo niega, yo me desespero y me pongo de pie al tiempo q' le digo…

"Me canse de ti, de tu falso amar, no quiero morir quiero respirar"…

Ahora es ella la q' grita, me dice q' yo no la comprendo, q' siempre la dejo sola y por eso tuvo q' buscar quien si la amara, sus palabras me lastiman pues yo nunca le fui infiel a pesar de no amarla, ella me mira con repugnancia al tiempo q' me grita q' todos los hombres con los q' ha estado, la han hecho mas feliz q' yo, siento q' la ira me domina por lo q' ahora soy yo el q' hablo…

"Me canse de ti, ya no puedo mas, me hiciste sufrir te arrepentirás"…

Estoy por irme cuando, ella me toma del brazo y me pide q' no la deje, esto me esta volviendo loco, no entiendo su cinismo por lo q' le sujeto los brazos y la siento en el sillón al tiempo q' le susurro…

"Fueron tantos días desafiando al tiempo y tu ironía"…

Ella se tranquiliza, por lo q' la suelto, esta apunto de hablar pero no se lo permito y hablo yo primero…

"Fueron mis mañanas, tan vacías, simples, tan extrañas"…

Le digo adiós al tiempo q' me levanto y me voy de hay, subo a mi auto y la escucho gritar de nuevo y correr hacia mi, pero yo no la escucho, arranco y me alejo pensando simplemente, en lo ciego q' fui todo este tiempo…

"Por q' fuiste así, por q' te aguante, aposte mi vida y me toco perder"…

Pero no pienso cometer el mismo error en mi vida…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estoy llegando al bar y me siento en la barra, para empezar a beber. Creo q' nunca había gastado tanto en el alcohol como ahora. Pero no me importa si eso me da un poco de paz, al estar lejos de ti.

Ya ha pasado un buen rato y se q' dentro de poco no podré ni mantenerme en pie, pero eso poco importa por lo q' pido otro trago, el cantinero me ve preocupado y estoy por gritarle cuando siento una mano posarse en mi espalda. Me giro y me topo con la persona q' menos tenia ganas de ver en este momento.

Hiko, mi padre pone su típica sonrisa burlona al tiempo q' me observa y me recuerda lo desecho q' me veo. Lo ignoro y me giro a pedir mi trago de nuevo, cuando soy arrastrado literalmente fuera del bar.

Ahora estoy en la casa de mi padre, sentado en un sillón y con mi cabeza dándome vuelta. El aparece con una taza q' al parecer es café, me sorprende q' el tenga café y el lo nota por lo q' me dice q' a Okon le gusta.

Tomo la taza en mis manos, mientras el se sienta enfrente de mi y su sonrisa burlona aparece de nuevo. Tomo un poco de café y dejo la taza en la mesa de centro, para cruzarme de brazos. El me observa desafiante y luego de un rato en silencio se pone serio, para decirme q' estoy así por una mujer, yo solo asiento y el exige saber q' paso. Suelto un suspiro y comienzo hablarle sobre como te conocí ese día en el café, y como te aborde el día q' terminaste con tu novio, le digo q' quizás fue mi culpa por acercarme, cuando quizás tu aun estabas enamorada de el y solo me aceptaste por estar dolida…

"Le baje las estrellas de un solo golpe, tal vez ese fue mi error"…

El no deja de observarme por lo q' continuo contándole q' ya llevábamos siete meses, el día q' te vi con el…

"Le ofrecí cada día y cada noche el alma y el corazón pero no le basto, no fue suficiente no quiso quererme como la quise yo"…

Por fin decide hablar y me pregunta cuanto tiempo tengo en Kyoto, yo le digo q' me vine esa misma noche, y ya tengo aquí quince días, el mira desaprobatoriamente y me pregunta si con el alcohol solucionare mis problemas, por lo q' le respondo…

"Que voy hacer con todo este amor, q' no cabe en mi pecho y q' me cala los huesos q' se ahoga en este mar de dolor, que me quema la carne y q' me hierve la sangre q' me esta partiendo en dos la razón"…

El se pone de pie y se va a la cocina, me desespero y vuelvo a preguntarle…

"Que voy hacer sin su amor, q' voy hacer con mi amor"…

El regresa con un trago en la mano y no puedo evitar mirarlo con rencor, pues acaba de reprocharme mi estado, pero sacudo mi cabeza y mientras vuelve a sentarse, yo le digo…

"Se alejo de mi vida de un solo golpe, se fue sin decirme adiós"…

El me dice q' cambie mi expresión, pero yo no lo dejo terminar de hablar…

"Me rompió la sonrisa, las ilusiones, el alma, el corazón, le di todo mi amor y no fue suficiente, no quiso quererme como la quise yo"…

Lo escucho soltar un suspiro, para luego ponerse de pie y sujetándome del cuello de mi camisa me pone de pie, estoy por reclamarle cuando siento su puño en mi rostro, para luego caer. Trato de ponerme de pie, pero estoy mareado por lo q' solo sujeto mi cabeza al tiempo q' lo escucho hablar a el…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jamás creí q' te encontraría aquí, en este bar. Lo primero q' vi al entrar fue tu rojiza cabeza, eres inconfundible mi baka deshi, pero no solo eso si no q' eras el q' mas escándalo hacia, al parecer el cantinero ya no quiere darte otro trago y no lo culpo, no se como aun no te has caído de ese banco. Me acerco y toco tu espalda, tu volteas e inmediatamente veo q' no te agrada verme hay, te das la vuelta, por lo q' te tomo desprevenido y te arrastro fuera de ese bar.

Ya estamos en casa, realmente en tu estado no me costo mucho trabajo traerte, te sientas en el sillón, mientras yo voy a la cocina por un café para bajarte esa borrachera, te doy la taza y se q' te sorprende q' sea café por lo q' te digo q' es de Okon. Me siento enfrente de ti y solo con verte se q' estas así por una mujer, por lo q' te lo digo y tu solo asientes con la cabeza por lo q' te pido q' me cuentes. Te cruzas de brazos y comienzas a relatarme como la conociste y como te engaño. Te pregunto cuanto tiempo llevas aquí, y me sorprende q' sean ya quince días. Jamás te había visto así por una mujer, pero se lo q' sientes, aun q' algo no encaja en lo q' me cuentas.

Decido ir por un trago y cuando lo estoy sirviendo te escucho gritar de nuevo, sin duda esa mujer es muy especial. Regreso a la sala y me recriminas con la mirada, pero no le doy importancia. Sigues hablando y estoy por pedirte q' cambies esa cara y aconsejarte, pero no me dejas terminar de hablar, por lo q' en cuanto te quedas callado me pongo de pie y te golpeo mientras te digo…

"Eterna soledad el tiempo, danza en la madrugada"…

Mis palabras te desconciertan y no puedes ponerte de pie por lo q' continuo diciéndote q' se lo q' sientes sin ella…

"Y no puedes dormir si están todas las luces apagadas"…

Sigues sin entender por lo q' te pregunto si has visto a Okon, desde q' estamos en la casa, tu niegas con la cabeza por lo q' te explico q' ella se fue, me dejo…

"Ya se fue el tren y esta calle nunca mas será igual"…

Tus ojos se abren en sorpresa y veo la duda en ellos, por lo q' continuo diciéndote q' la volví a engañar cuando me emborrache y q' esta ves la perdí para siempre, q' al principio hice lo mismo q' tu y me perdí en el alcohol, hasta q' me di cuenta q' no fui mas q' un cobarde y q' tu también lo eres, q' si ella te engaño o no, jamás le diste la opción de la duda, q' ella no fue la q' salio corriendo ese día si no tu, y si realmente la amaras aun q' ella estuviera con otro, tu lucharías por ella. Logras ponerte de pie pero no levantas tu mirada del suelo por lo q' te digo q'…

"Aprendiste a tener miedo pero hay q' correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo"…

Me miras y se q' piensas q' ya no tienes oportunidad"…

"No hay nada q' perder cuando ya nada queda en el vaso"…

Quizás si estuvieras haya, no lo habrías perdido, debiste quedarte a su lado y no salir corriendo pues eso habría hecho la diferencia…

"Y no puedes saber q' fuerte es el poder de un abrazo"…

Te digo también q' veas mi ejemplo de cómo perdí a la mujer q' amo y al igual q' tu sentí miedo de q' encontrara a otro hombre, pero tu tienes la oportunidad de regresar y recuperarla, para mi ya es tarde, tu niegas con la cabeza, pero yo se q' es tarde.

Una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro, te acercas y me das las gracias, puedo ver determinación en ti y también sonrió, para luego verte marchar, dices q' no piensas perder ni un minuto mas y hoy mismo partirás a Tokio en su busca, yo asiento y te veo marchar, al tiempo q' te recuerdo, q' no importa lo q' suceda o lo mal q' estés no quiero volver a verte como hoy, rendido…

"hay q' correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo"…

Ya te has marchado y nuevamente estoy solo en la casa, me siento en un sillón y veo la foto q' esta arriba de la chimenea, solo tenias siete años, y ahora ya eres un hombre, pero hace un momento me recordaste q' aun necesitas de mi, aun q' sea de ves en cuando…

"Yo lo se q' nadie te dijo para q' todos están aquí, yo se la soledad te da un cierto confort no te deja mirar, eterna soledad"…

Pero yo no deseo q' tu termines como yo. Me recargo y cierro mis ojos, todo permanece en silencio hasta q' lo rompo con un murmuro…

"Eterna soledad se q' la gente busca tu consejo, hay q' correr el riesgo de levantarse y seguir cayendo"…

Quizás para mí tampoco sea tan tarde…Okon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El tren acaba de llegar a Tokio y aun q' me muero de ganas de ir a verte, decido ir a mi departamento primero, para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Mientras estuve en Kyoto tuve q' comprar algo de ropa, pues no me lleve nada conmigo.

Ya estoy en mi departamento y antes de q' habrá la puerta decido darles las gracias a mi vecina por haber cuidado de el. Luego de esperar un momento sale y se ve feliz de verme, me dice q' por un momento dudo en llamarme cuando vinieron a buscarme pero q' al parecer hizo bien. Eso me desconcierta y le pregunto quien vino a buscarme y es hay cuando me dice q' tu me viniste a buscar y otro amigo, no se q' cara pong q' ella se disculpa por haber dejado entrar a alguien a mi departamento pero q' parecía una buena persona, creo saber quien es esa persona luego de q' me explica por q' no me dijo q' tu me habías buscado cuando yo se lo pregunte.

Finalmente me despido y entro a mi departamento, comienzo a revisarlo y veo q' el seguro de mi ventana fue forzado, tampoco encuentro mi celular, pero decido meterme a bañar, ya quiero verte.

Salgo de bañarme y me pongo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y unos zapatos deportivos, estoy por salir cuando recuerdo q' estamos en época de lluvia por lo q' regreso a mi cuarto y tomo una chaqueta también deportiva.

Llego a tu casa y no estas, probablemente ya te fuiste al colegio, por lo q' voy a buscarte haya.

Ya estoy enfrente del colegio, me bajo del taxi y le pido q' espere pues no estoy seguro de encontrarte hay. Mi cuerpo se paraliza cuando te veo, a unos metros de la entrada, con el, pero recuerdo el consejo de mi padre, por lo q' esta ves no me marcho, me acerco y puedo escuchar lo q' le gritas a ese bastardo, le dices q' todo fue por culpa de ese beso q' te robo, mi corazón se acelera, se q' el ya me vio, pues estoy atrás de ti, pero aun así te dice q' yo no confió en ti y por eso me marche.

Se q' fui un cobarde y me deje cegar por los celos, pero aun así pongo mi mano en tu hombro cuando veo q' estas a punto de salir corriendo. Te das la vuelta y se mi niña q' estas sorprendida de verme aquí, tus zafiros están llenos de lagrimas y tus mejillas están mojadas, solo mi nombre sale de tus labios y a pesar de las ganas q' tengo de atraparte y no volver a soltarte, prefiero hablar, pues seré cual seria tu reacción si hiciera eso…

"Si ahora te intento abrazar, se q' te separaras"…

Das un paso hacia atrás mientras te susurro…

"Si ahora te intento decir cuanto lo siento, yo se q' no me escucharas"…

Bajas tu vista al suelo y puedo ver como tiembla tu cuerpo…

"Si ahora te tiendo mi mano, seguro q' te asustare"…

Me acerco un poco a ti y tú me observas de nuevo…

"Todo lo q' puedo decir, es q' te quiero y no quiero perderte, no quiero perderte"…

Por fin me hablas, me dices q' no te di la confianza q' merecías, q' me fui sin q' me importaras, pero yo no te permito continuar hablando ya q' corto la distancia entre nosotros y te tomo del mentón al tiempo q' te digo…

"Ya se q' no te he dado lo q' esperabas de mi, ya se q' no he sido demasiado sutil y q' no estado mucho tiempo junto a ti"…

Tus lagrimas no dejan de salir de tus zafiros, yo me inclino y te beso al tiempo q' siento q' mi corazón se me saldrá del pecho. Tu me respondes y yo me siento desfallecer, pero con un sollozo terminas el beso, por lo q' te susurro q' no se q' hacer…

"Pero lo único q' ahora puedo decir, es q' te quiero, de verdad lo siento"…

Te separas de mi y me dices q' ya es tarde, q' no puedes perdonarme, q' no tengo ni idea de cómo te has sentido este tiempo y lo mucho q' te he lastimado, yo solo bajo mi mirada al tiempo q' te digo…

"Todo lo q' puedo decir, es q' te quiero y q' siento haberte hecho sufrir"…

Pero no me escuchas, sales corriendo y te subes al taxi q' esperaba por mi enfrente, es curioso q' ahora seas tu la q' sale corriendo. Estoy por seguirte cuando Enishi me llama diciéndome q' te deje en paz, q' tu lo amas a el, q' yo te hecho llorar este tiempo y tu no lo mereces, q' solo el puede hacerte feliz.

Siento q' la sangre me hierve, se q' hice mal en marcharme pero te amo y pienso recuperarte. Pero ahora el y yo tenemos algunas cuentas q' saldar por lo q' me acerco y sin mas le doy un golpe q' lo deja en el suelo. Le digo q' se q' fue el, el q' entro en mi departamento, aun q' eso poco importa, le exijo q' no se te acerque mas, el se pone de pie furioso y amenaza con matarme, por lo q' esta ves dejo q' su puño se estrelle en mi rostro, puedo ver frustración en sus ojos ya q' solo logro q' girara un poco mi cabeza, escupo un poco de sangre cuando el intenta golpearme de nuevo, pero esta ves le sujeto el brazo y lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo q' se doble un poco y antes de q' se recupere le doy una patada q' lo lanza al suelo. Sin pensarlo me acerco pues esto esta lejos de terminar aquí, cuando alguien me sujeta del brazo, me giro y me topo con Aoshi, me dice q' me tranquilice, q' estamos enfrente de un colegio y q' el ya tiene suficiente. Giro a ver a Enishi quien aun no se pone de pie y veo q' algunas alumnas están a su lado, por lo q' solo le digo q' tiene suerte, al tiempo q' me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

Ahora estoy en tu casa, sigo tocando el timbre pues se q' estas hay, pero no sales. Ya hace un rato la lluvia esta cayendo e inevitablemente estoy empapado, pero no pienso irme, necesito hablarte, necesito q' me perdones, te necesito.

Estoy por gritarte cuando escucho pasos, acercándose a la entrada. Finalmente abres la puerta y yo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ufff creo q' este ha sido el capi mas largo q' hecho jejeje, espero les haya gustado y pues ya salio otro personaje HIKO jijiji pero weno también se q' esperaban ya el ken/kao pero tuve q' hacerlo así, ya en el capi q' sigue se vera q' pasara con ellos, en cuanto a m/a, pues hoy no hubo nada de ellos pero se vienen en el capi q' sigue y en cuanto a m/s pues aquí hubo otro poquito de ellos, así es SANOSUKE, ya termino con su novia y esta solterito para la kitzune jejeje falta q' ella quiera muajajajaja, weno ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:**

Arcasdrea: hola, bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra q' te haya gustado este fic y espero este capi también sea de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión, se me cuida mucho y se porta mal vale? Besos… sayonara.

Gabyhyatt: jejeje pues ya regreso kenshin, haber q' hace para q' kao lo perdone, bueno muchas gracias por leerme ojala te haya gustado este capi y espero tu opinión, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

Cinthia: jajaja niña despistada, muchas gracias por leerme, espero este capi te haya gustado y si lo se tarde en actualizar pero ya estamos aquí jeje, se me cuida mucho, nos vemos por msn, besos…sayonara.

Aiko1504: hola! Jejeje muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te guste este capi y pues pobre sano snif snif fui cruel pero es por su bien jejeje y en cuanto a ken/kao pues ya en el sig capi veremos q' hará kenshin para q' lo perdonen, espero verlos pronto felices, se me cuida, besos…sayonara.

Monika-dono: amiga pues esa kao no reacciono, jejeje pero weno al menos Enishi ya sufrió un poquillo y pues ahora solo falta ver q' hará kenshin para q' lo perdonen, además de ser hermoso, brillante, sexy, tierno, cariñoso ejem creo q' me emociono, weno espero te haya gustado el capi, se me cuida mucho, besos…sayonara.

Shysie: holas! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y pues ya vimos un poquito de lo q' pasara con k/k, jejeje pero espero te haya gustado este capi y me digas q' te pareció vale, ya en el capi q' sigue se veré q' hará ken para conseguir el perdón de kao, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

Kaoru Himura star: hi! Amiga aquí esta ya mi actualización, espero este capi te haya gustado y me sigas leyendo, jejeje y pues ya se vio q' hizo ken, pero bueno ya en el capi q' sigue se vera bien q' mas pasara muajajaja ejem weno se me cuida mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leerme y solo me resta pedirles q' me dejen su opinión en un review, entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo muajaja, ejem bueno se me cuidan y se portan mal, besos…sayonara nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y el premio de hoy es "el kenshi-gumi, con enemigos incluidos", y la ruleta gira, gira y tenemos un ganador, así es el afortunado q' se quedara con este magnifico premio es "Nobuhiro Watsuki", lo lamento por la bola de perdedores q' también querían este premio, muajajajaja pobres diablos muajajaja…ahhhh! (El presentador es perseguido por la bola de pobres diablos, ejem perdón por la bola de fans de RK enardecidos)…**

**Holas! Gracias por leerme, ya saben, los agradecimientos al final jejeje. Ahora a las explicaciones de este capi:**

**Como ya lo dijo el de arriba je! Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni tampoco las rolas usadas en este fic son mías si no de sus respectivos autores, y pues en la 1º parte el q' narra es AOSHI y la rola q' use fue "TU DE QUE VAS" de FRANCO DE VITA, en la 2º parte la q' narra es KAORU y la rola usada fue "TANTO" de DJ NATASHA", en la 3º parte la q' narra es SECRETO jejeje y la rola q' use fue "HOMBRE PERFECTO" de ANA CIRRE y finalmente KENSHIN en la 4º parte con la rola "VES" de SIN BANDERA, ya saben q' lo q' esta entre comillas "" es la parte de la canción, pero ellos solo lo dicen no lo cantan y &&&& es para cambio de escena…ahora si al FIC!**

**TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION**

**Capitulo VII**

Hoy llegue mas temprano al colegio, tendremos una junta todos los profesores y el comité del colegio, a petición de la dirección.

Una ves reunidos todos se tocan distintos temas, hasta q' llegan al q' realmente me interesa, luego de una votación, me conceden la plaza permanente en este colegio, dado q' la salud del profesor q' yo suplía, no ha mejorado y por restricciones medicas no puede dejar el reposo, sin poderlo evitar suelto un suspiro pues lo ultimo q' desearía en estos momentos es tener q' dejar el colegio.

Todos nos ponemos de pie, pero el director nos detiene al tiempo q' nos informa q' hay otra votación. Una ves q' todos hemos vuelto a nuestros respectivos asientos, el director comienza a informarnos sobre un miembro q' se incorporara en el colegio. Dado q' yo ya no seré el profesor suplente, hay un nuevo cupo en la escuela. Rápidamente nos da los datos, al parecer es un joven recién egresado al igual q' yo, y proviene de Osaka. Finalmente todos votamos a favor de q' ese joven se una al colegio y una ves terminada la reunión me dirijo a impartir mis clases.

Trato de permanecer lo mas normal al estar enfrente de ti y de tus demás compañeros, pero eso se me hace realmente difícil y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, cada ves q' algún compañero se te acerca a preguntarte o pedirte algo. Miro mi reloj, ya termino la clase y todos abandonan el aula ya q' la siguiente clase la tendrán en el laboratorio.

Estas por salir cuando te llamo, tú te acercas notoriamente sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa me saludas. Se q' debo aclararte lo q' sucedió el día de ayer cuando te lleve a tu casa, y estoy por hacerlo cuando me interrumpes.

Pero tu rostro a perdido tu sonrisa y no puedo evitar preguntarme si es q' estas enojada por mi atrevimiento, pero lo q' me dices me deja sorprendido.

Me dices q' no tengo q' disculparme al menos q' lo haya considerado un error. Yo no respondo pues siento mi boca seca, y tu malinterpretas mi silencio como una aceptación de q' estoy arrepentido. Estas por darte la vuelta y marcharte, pero antes de q' lo hagas, te sujeto del brazo.

Tu te sorprendes y yo te pido disculpas, nuevamente veo en tus ojos tristeza y me recrimino por no saber expresar bien mis sentimientos, así q' luego de un suspiro te vuelvo a repetir q' lo siento, pero no por q' este arrepentido de besarte, pues eso es algo q' he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, te pido disculpas por ser tan torpe en estas cosas.

Tu me sonríes y eso me llena como no tienes una idea, pero de pronto el silencio embarga el salón y puedo ver q' te sonrojas aun mas, yo sigo sin soltar tu brazo y casi en un susurro te escucho decirme q' hay muchas alumnas q' me idolatran y por q' entre todas, te bese a ti, no paras de hablar y se q' es por q' estas nerviosa sin imaginarte q' yo estoy el doble de nervioso q' tu, pero decido responder tus dudas…

"Si me dieran a elegir una ves mas, te elegiría sin pensarlo y es q' no hay nada q' pensar, q' no existe ni motivo, ni razón para dudarlo ni un segundo"…

Tu agachas tu rostro y no dejas de mirar fijamente el suelo, por lo q' yo continuo…

"Por q' tu has sido lo mejor, q' toco este corazón y q' entre el cielo y tu, yo me quedo contigo"…

Te escucho preguntarme en un susurro si te quiero y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, pues se q' estoy arriesgando mi carrera al ser tu mi alumna y yo tu profesor, por lo q' vuelvo a decirte…

"Si te he dado todo lo q' tengo, hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo"…

Finalmente levantas tu rostro y yo solo te digo…

"Y todavía preguntas si te quiero, tu de q' vas, si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo, q' no me pasas por el pensamiento, y todavía preguntas si te quiero"…

Aun percibo duda en tus hermosos ojos, por lo q' tomo tus manos entre las mías al tiempo q' te pregunto…

"Si esto no es querer, entonces dime tu lo q' será"…

Lentamente me inclino y vuelvo a profanar tus labios, tú me respondes y luego de unos minutos me separo de ti, para hablar…

"Si necesito de tus besos para q' pueda respirar, y de tus ojos q' van regalando vida y q' me dejan sin salida"…

Haces una mueca infantil por mis ultimas palabras, por lo q' te abrazo para susurrarte al oído…

"Y para q' quiero salir, si nunca he sido tan feliz, q' te prefiero mas q' nada en este mundo"…

Contigo en mis brazos me siento completo, por q' lo q' te pregunto si te gustaría ser mi novia, luego de unos segundos q' se me hacen eternos te siento asentir con la cabeza y antes de q' hables me separo un poco de ti y vuelvo a besarte, esta ves con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza…

"Y es q' no ves, q' toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti"…Misao.

Luego de haber hablado contigo, decidí salir del colegio pues ya no tengo ninguna clase hasta en la tarde, aun q' planeo regresar a la hora del almuerzo pues quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, y aprovechare cualquier oportunidad q' tenga.

Estoy cruzando la puerta de salida cuando veo, a kenshin peleando con otro sujeto, no pienso intervenir después de ver q' ese sujeto ya esta en el piso, pero para mi sorpresa kenshin no planea terminar aun la pela, por lo q' veo necesario intervenir. Lo tomo del brazo y cuando gira para ver quien lo esta deteniendo, percibo la furia en sus ojos, por lo q' le recuerdo q' esta enfrente de una escuela.

Luego de mirarlo de nuevo, kenshin decide marcharse, yo volteo a ver al sujeto q' esta tirado pero al verlo rodeado de algunas alumnas decido marcharme, pues quiero regresar a tiempo y estar un rato contigo, Misao…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El ha vuelto, aun no puedo creer q' el esta aquí, sin embargo las palabras de Enishi retumban en mis oídos, por eso me voy corriendo. El me pidió perdón, pero con solo eso no cura las heridas q' me ocasiono en estos días sin el.

No sabia hacia donde dirigirme fue entonces, cuando vi el taxi q' estaba estacionado al frente, sin importarme si esperaba a alguien lo aborde, para después pedirle a un asombrado conductor q' se alejara de hay.

Pensaba ir a la casa de Megumi o Misao, cuando recordé q' ellas estarían en clases, por lo q' finalmente le pedí al taxista q' me llevara a mi casa. Le pago al conductor y me bajo rápidamente del taxi para entrar en mi casa. Una ves adentro cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella, al tiempo q' dejo caer el bolso con mis libros al suelo. Mientras camino hacia mi cuarto, no puedo evitar mirarme de nuevo en el espejo del pasillo, tal como lo hice por la mañana, pero con un pensamiento distinto en mi mente…

"Este cuerpo q' tengo, no me sirve de nada, por q' miro al espejo y veo tu alma"…

Sin poderlo evitar una lágrima surca mi mejilla, pero la limpio rápidamente y me encamino a las escaleras para ir a mi habitación…

"Cuando abro la puerta de mi cuarto vació, me consume la sombra de tu cariño"…

Entro y me derrumbo en la cama, tu imagen a parece en mi mente, sacudo mi cabeza al tiempo q' un susurro sale de mis labios…

"Y sufro mas de lo q' muestro, ya no duermo, ya no sueño"…

Ojala todo fuera tan fácil, pero…

"Tengo tanto, tanto q' olvidar, tengo tanto, tanto q' perdonar"…

El silencio q' me envuelve se rompe por la lluvia, me levanto y me acerco a mi ventana. Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escucho q' alguien llama a la puerta, haciendo q' me sobresalte. Me asomo por la ventana y entonces te veo. Tus brazos están extendidos sobre el marco de la puerta, y no dejas de tocar el timbre al tiempo q' tu rostro esta fijo en el suelo.

Siento q' el corazón comienza a latirme mas rápido y por inercia toco mis labios, aun tengo el sabor de los tuyos. Intento ignorarte para q' te marches, pero no lo haces. No puedo evitar asomarme de nuevo, solo para verte empapado por la constante lluvia, no quiero q' enfermes y tu no pareces marcharte por lo q' decido bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta.

La abro lentamente y te veo, tus rojizos cabellos goteando y tus mechones pegados a tu rostro. La chaqueta deportiva q' traes puesta se ha empapado al igual q' el resto de tu ropa. Pero no dices nada, me miras y siento q' las rodillas me tiemblan, al tiempo q' solo puedo pensar…

"Tengo tanto, tanto q' decirte y no se por donde empezar"…

Por fin rompes el silencio y dices mi nombre en un susurro q' logro escuchar. Seguimos así, yo en la entrada de mi casa y tú afuera aun mojándote. Quisiera lanzarme a tus brazos, decirte lo mucho q' te extrañe así como la falta q' me has hecho en estos días, pero nuevamente las palabras de Enishi vuelven a mi mente para torturarme. Estas por hablar pero yo te interrumpo diciéndote…

"Donde fue la promesa, la q' me dibujaste"…

La de permanecer siempre a mi lado, tu bajas tu mirada y el solo hecho de recordar la cena en el restaurante, cuando me dejaste, sin la oportunidad de explicarme así como la ves q' te llame y contestaste el teléfono pero no asististe a la esquina cerca del café como quedamos, regresan a mi cabeza y la frustración se apodera de mi por lo q' vuelvo hablar…

"Te perdí el respeto, no soy la de antes"…

Tu levantas tu rostro y en tu mirada percibo la sorpresa, por lo q' en un susurro te digo…

"Y duele, mas de lo q' quiero, ya no entiendo lo q' hoy siento"…Ken...shin.

Al tiempo q' otra lagrima se escapa sin mi permiso, por mi mejilla…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otro día en la oficina, pero no puedo quejarme amo mi trabajo. Me reclino sobre el respaldo de mi asiento. Ya hace mas de tres años q' vine a trabajar a esta firma de abogados. Sin duda es un gran puesto, aquí lo conocí.

Como todos los días no puedo evitar voltear hacia su oficina…

"Afín a mi signo del zodiaco y con tu futuro ya resuelto"…

Hay estas, sentado firmando papeles importantes…

"Nunca bebes y odias el tabaco, tu debes de ser un gran prospecto"…

Es curioso q' cuando entre a trabajar aquí, tu eras una maquina de fumar, pero luego q' te explique q' sufría de asma, lo dejaste sin q' te lo pidiera. Te veo ponerte de pie y mis ojos te recorren…

"El otoño se llevo tu pelo y escondes la panza bajo el saco"…

Acomodas algunas carpetas y yo no puedo evitar seguir mirándote…

"Es cierto q' no eres un modelo, pero me derrites con tu trato"…

Tus ojos se cruzan con los míos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, haciéndome sonrojar como a una jovencita…

"Dudo como un pez frente al anzuelo, de una ves te tomo o te dejo"…

Luego de unos segundos, noto mi atrevimiento y bajo mi vista al escritorio, pensando…

"Eres casi el hombre perfecto, el q' busque por tanto tiempo, el q' me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto"…

Escucho un ruido y cuando levanto la vista estas enfrente de mi despidiéndote, pues ya es la hora del almuerzo, yo solo te deseo un buen provecho, para luego recriminarme por decir esa tontería, pero tu ya vas hacia la salida. Suelto un suspiro y te veo marchar…

"Eres casi el hombre perfecto, el q' yo imagine en mis sueños, de los q' rara ves se pueden ver debiste nacer en año bisiesto"…

Recargo mis rostro sobre mis brazos y cierro los ojos, aun no se como es q' ella no te valora, las pocas veces q' la trate me pareció una persona interesada y materialista…

"No me des un auto rostro, como tu porte de caballero, si viene el dinero a veces sirve, es tu amor lo único q' quiero"…

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, al recordar la forma en q' me presentas cuando te acompaño alguna reunión de negocios…

"Todo un cuarentón con privilegios, me presumes frente a tus amigos"…

Me pongo de pie pues recuerdo q' debo entregarte, las carpetas sobre el caso ecologista q' estamos llevando en estos momentos a los tribunales. Entro a tu oficina y dejo las carpetas sobre el escritorio cuando veo un portarretrato y no puedo evitar tomarlo.

En el aparecen varias fotos, todas de tu hermosa hija, a diferentes edades, estas muy orgulloso de ella, cada q' tienes oportunidad la mencionas…

"Te gustan los niños y los juegos, eres el ejemplo de marido"…

Me siento observada e inmediatamente levanto mi vista hacia la puerta. Hay esta en el marco de la puerta. Avergonzada dejo el portarretrato torpemente sobre tu escritorio, para después verte acercarte. Rápidamente me disculpo y te digo q' he traído las carpetas sobre el caso q' estamos llevando en estos momentos. Tu me observas y luego de unos segundos sonríes, diciéndome q' notaste q' mi auto no estaba en el estacionamiento, te respondo q' esta en el taller y tu me dices q' eso imaginaste y por eso volviste para llevarme almorzar. Yo me sonrojo al tiempo q' camino a tu lado, rumbo al estacionamiento…

"Tu serias un hombre perfecto, si no fuera q' tienes un secreto"…

Llegamos a tu auto y me abres la puerta, haciéndome sentir toda una dama con tu trato…

"Tú serias el hombre perfecto, pero solo tienes un defecto"…

Mientras manejas no puedo evitar ver tu mano, siempre llevas esa reluciente argolla y una sonrisa melancólica se forma en mi rostro, al tiempo q' pienso q' tu único defecto es…

"Que no eres soltero"… Saitou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Escucho tus palabras y siento un dolor en mi pecho, pero no puedo darme por vencido, no ahora. Estiro mi brazo y limpio la lagrima q' corre por tu mejilla, al tiempo q' te digo…

"Ves q' aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor"…

Puedo sentir como te estremeces por mi roce, por lo q' sigo hablando…

"Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz"…

Tú no me observas a los ojos. El viento ha comenzado a correr y a pesar de estar mojado, no siento frió. La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre mi pero la ignoro, te llamo y cuando levantas tu vista, me pierdo en tus zafiros y entonces puedo ver lo q' sientes, por lo q' te digo…

"No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel, cuando digo tu nombre"…

Mi mano sigue en tu mejilla, pero la retiro cuando niegas con la cabeza por mis palabras, por lo q' te susurro…

"Se q' no todo acabo, el amor sigue aquí, esto no termino, tu me miras así como ayer, tiene tanto poder lo q' siento, ves q' lo nuestro es eterno"…

Doy un paso hacia a ti y antes de q' retrocedas te atrapo en un abrazo, para hablarte al oído…

"Yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar"…

Nuevamente te estremeces y siento tus lágrimas en mi cuello, como esa noche en el restaurante, pero esta ves por motivos distintos. Las imágenes de estos días sin ti, regresan a mi mente, por lo q' te digo…

"Ves q' mi amor es tu amor, q' tu ausencia es dolor"…

Intentas separarte de mi y recuerdo q' hoy saliste corriendo en el colegio, por lo q' te abrazo aun mas fuerte, para decirte…

"Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas y no regresas nunca mas"…

Te mantengo así unos minutos mas, respirando tu aroma, cierro mis ojos dejándome envolver en las sensaciones q' me provoca tu cuerpo. Finalmente me separa pero solo para tomar tu rostro entre mis manos y besarte. Siento q' el corazón se me saldrá del pecho y mis piernas amenazan con no sostenerme. Una ves q' estoy seguro q' no romperás este beso, bajo mis manos y las coloco en tu cintura solo para atraerte mas hacia mi cuerpo. Ahora eres tu la q' toma mi rostro entre, tus manos y entonces lo hago. Rozo tus labios con mi lengua y muerdo tu labio inferior para q' abras tu boca, cuando lo haces puedo degustar tu sabor, ese sabor q' es capaz de llevarme a la locura.

A pesar de sentir la falta de oxigeno, me niego a separarme de ti, pero finalmente accedo y cuando recupero un poco el aire recargo mi frente en la tuya para decirte en un susurro…

"Que aun te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel de pasión, q' aun se puede salvar la ilusión, para volver a respirar en tu corazón"…

Tú me sonríes y yo vuelvo abrazarte, cuando recuerdo algo. Me separo de ti y tú me ves interrogante y tu sonrisa desaparece. Saco de la bolsa de atrás de mi pantalón una pequeña bolsita, q' ahora esta mojada. Tu la ves y me preguntas q' es, al tiempo q' yo te la entrego.

Abres la bolsita y tu sonrisa se incremente al ver q' es una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de jazmín. Me tomas desprevenido, cuando saltas a mis brazos diciéndome q' es la q' tu querías, yo te atrapo al tiempo q' te digo…

"ves q' me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti, q' es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz"…

También te digo q' ese iba a ser mi regalo de aniversario, tu te separas de mi y vuelve tu semblante triste, me preguntas por q' te deje plantada y luego de escucharte, me toma unos minutos recordar lo q' me dijo mi vecina así q' te explico lo sucedido.

Tu mirada cambia a una preocupada, cuando notas q' mi labio esta roto, yo lo había olvidado y te digo q' tuve una discusión con Enishi luego q' te fuiste, tu agachas tu mirada y te disculpas por haber salido corriendo, por lo q' levanto tu mentón y te digo…

"q' no importa lo q' haya pasado, no importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado"…

Me abrazas y hundes tu rostro en mi pecho, te siento temblar pues la puerta sigue abierta y yo te he mojado con mis abrazos. Me separo de ti y cierro la puerta, para pedirte q' vallas a cambiarte o enfermeras. Tu tomas mi mano al tiempo q' me dices q' yo también enfermare.

Estamos subiendo las escaleras, para ir a tu habitación y yo solo puedo pensar q' lo único q' quiero es estar siempre…

"en tu corazón"…Kaoru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hi! Pues q' les cuento, este capi lo termine el viernes en la noche, pero mi gata tuvo a sus gatitos esa noche, por lo q' ya no lo pude subir y ayer sábado llego mi hermana así q' tampoco tuve chancee, pero aquí esta ya, jejeje y pues A/M ya son novios! Jajaja también ya se vio el reencuentro entre K/K el cual espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo y pues en cuanto a la parte de SAITOU tal como lo dije al principio de este fic, todos los personajes irán haciendo su aparición, en cuanto al S/M, se viene en el próximo capi y ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:**

**Monika-dono: amiga ya estuvo a aquí mi actualización, y pues en cuanto a Hiko ya saldrá mas adelante, también ya se vio el K/K q' espero te haya gustado y por hay ya salio otro personaje q' mas adelante se vera quien es (si no es q' ya lo saben) jejeje y como esta eso de q' ya no sabes q' decir de mi fic, si esto apenas esta comenzando jejeje, todavía faltan muchas cosas por pasar y espero sigas aquí conmigo, bueno se me cuida mucho, besos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Cinthia: jajaja hola amiga, pues no soy tan cruel jejeje weno si lo soy, lo acepto muajajaja, pero ya estuvo aquí el tan esperado K/K, q' espero me haya quedado bonito, y pues q' te contare? A horita se viene la miel, pero esto no acabado aun jejeje, espero me sigas leyendo y dejándome tu opinión, y quiero 10 eee! Jajaja suerte con tus pruebas, cruzo los dedos por ti, cuídate mucho (sobre todo si repruebas muajaja) ejem, jejeje besos…y espero no te moleste lo q' puse al final de los agradecimientos, jejeje si es q' lo lees XD se le quiere...Sayonara.**

**gabyhyatt: pues coincido contigo totalmente, kenshin vale mil veces mas q' Enishi jejeje y pues si lo perdono kaoru, espero me haya quedado bien y me des tu opinión. También ya salio otro personaje y mas adelante se ira viendo q' papel jugara en este fic jejeje, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, besos.**

**Mei Fanel: jejeje no soy tan mala jijiji muchas gracias por leerme, me alegra q' te haya gustado este fic y pues al igual q' tu, yo soy 100 Ken/kao jejeje como podrás notarlo en todos mis fic's jejeje y perdón por haber tardado en actualizar pero tenia el gusanito de subir mi nueva creación "Amante Solitario" y con eso y la actualización de "sombras de la noche", no había podido terminar este capi, pero aquí estuvo ya, y espero te haya gustado jejee cuídate mucho, besos y se me porta mal vale?...sayonara.**

**Aiko1504: hola, amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo y pues así es pobre cabeza de pollo pero ya tenia q' estar solterito para la kitzune q' no? Jejeje y pues en cuanto a hiko siempre me dio la impresión en el anime q' quiere a su baka deshi como a un hijo así q' así trate de ponerlo, pero sin quitar su personalidad bruta jejeje y pues el también tiene su historia ya se ira viendo y en este capi ya salio kenshin y kaoru, espero haya sido de tu agrado, en cuanto a tu sanito jijijiji se viene en el capi q' sigue así como mas personajes, bueno cuídate mucho, besos.**

**Una hora después…**

**Al fin los perdí¿en q' iba, así lo recuerdo y la ruleta gira, gira, gira y tenemos a una ganadora…ANE HIMURA! FELICIDADES!- dice el presentador.**

**Siiii! GANE, GANE, GANE! QUIERO A MI KENSHIN!- digo al punto de la histeria mientras busco al sexy pelirrojo.**

**¿Esta loca o q, ese premio ya fue entregado al principio del fic¿q' no lo leyó?-dice el presentador.**

…**. ?- Ane himura (con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza)**

**Claro, debí suponerlo si es amiga de esa tal CINTHIA q' nunca lee mas q' el fic- dice el presentador, hasta q' es golpeado en la cabeza con un jitomate.**

**Como sea¿Cuál es mi premio entonces?-digo con una gota en mi cabeza.**

**Pues se acaba de ganar este boleto y con el tiene derecho a muchos reviews- dice el presentador sobandose la cabeza.**

**¿Muchos reviews?- pregunto con estrellas en los ojos….ENTONCES QUIERO MIS REVIEWS!**

**YA ME OYERON JEJEJE, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo hasta acá abajo y cuídense mucho, besos…sayonara nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	8. Chapter 8

**QUE LES CUENTO, KENSHIN A UN NO ES MIO Y YA CASI SE ACABAN MIS VACAIONES TT'…**

**BUENO PUES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ASI Q' YO SIGO CON MI "MARATON" DE FIC'S NE, GRACIAS POR LEERME LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS DE SUS REVIEWS ESTAN AL FINAL…**

**NOTAS:**

EN LA **1º **PARTE EL Q' NARRA ES **SANOSUKE** CON LA ROLA **"DESDE QUE TE VI"** DE **FLORICIENTA**, EN LA **2º** PARTE EL Q' NARRA ES **HIKO** CON LA ROLA **"UN IDIOTA"** DE **JOAN SEBASTIAN**, EN LA **3º** PARTE EL NARRA ES **ENISHI** CON LA ROLA **"EN QUE MOMENTO" **DE MOENIA Y FINALMENTE EN LA CUEARTA PARTE ESTA **KENSHIN **CON LA ROLA **"DIME LO QUE SIENTES"** DE **BACILOS**.

LO Q' ESTA ENTRE COMILLAS "" ES LA PARTE DE LA CANCION, PERO ELLOS NO LA CANTAN SOLO LO DICEN Y oOoOo&&&&&OoOo ES PARA EL CAMBIO DE ESCENA…

**TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION**

**Capitulo VIII**

Ha pasado ya toda una semana, no he sabido nada de Shura… me he sentido mejor sin ella, creo q' ha sido una de mis mejores dediciones.

Valla, valla… pero si es la comadreja la q' acaba de llegar… un momento creo q' ese sujeto es su profesor… solo espero no sea lo q' creo.

Estoy en mi habitación, Misao se veía realmente alegre durante toda la cena… me acerco a la ventana, será una noche tormentosa de eso no hay duda, como ya es costumbre mis ojos se dirigen a la ventana de al lado, sus luces están apagadas lo mas probable es q' ya este dormida… suelto un suspiro de desilusión hasta q' escucho a alguien llamándome en vos baja.

Finalmente la observo, pero para mi desconcierto esta en su azotea, rayos esta lloviendo q' se supone q' esta pensando, no mejor dicho q' estoy pensando yo q' inmediatamente me salgo de la casa y trepo el árbol q' esta en medio de nuestras ventanas para subir a su azotea.

Genial ahora estoy empapado y solo por diversión le reclamo, lo sabia ella no se quedaría tan tranquila y se defiende diciéndome q' ella no me obligo a subir.

Esta empapada de pies a cabeza, su cabello suelto esta goteando y el mió no se queda atrás.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre nosotros, ella parece confiada… claro yo lo estaría si hubiera un doctor viviendo conmigo, aun q' ella siempre intenta curarme, desde pequeños cada ves q' me raspaba por trepar mas alto q' la comadreja en los árboles o me peleaba con quien osaba molestarlas. Una sonrisa se pinta en mi rostro al recodar aquellos viejos tiempos, ella me mira confundida y yo solo le respondo q' solo son viejos tiempos… viejos tiempos.

Ahora las cosas son diferentes, ya no hay mas juegos… solo hay algo q' no ha cambiado… lo q' siento por ella…

"Algún día nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin, hoy me animo a confesarte lo q' yo siento por ti…"- digo de pronto en un susurro, q' para mi alivio ella escucha claramente, por lo q' continuo…

"Día a día me pregunto, q' le digo al corazón q' se siente abandonado derretido por tu amor…"- sus ojos muestran la mas pura sorpresa, siento miedo… miedo a no ser correspondido, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

"sin rumbo yo estoy perdido no puedo disimular, yo lo siento amiga mia yo lo siento te lo tengo q' contar…"- la escucho decir mi nombre en un susurro…

"Desde q' te vi todo es tan distinto para mi, por q' tu corazón vivirá siempre en mi…"- clavas tu mirada en la mia…

"Desde q' te vi supe q' eras solo para mi, q' mi vida eres tu y la quiero vivir junto a ti, desde q' te vi…"- vas a decir algo, pero no quiero escuchar tu rechazo, al menos no hasta q' haya terminado de decirte todo lo q' siento…

"Ya no aguanto lo q' siento y no puedo fingir mas, sin tu amor me estoy muriendo bailo con mi soledad…"- te digo q' jamás me he sentido tan bien con otra persona q' no seas tu…

"Hice todo por no amarte me escape de esta pasión, imposible es olvidarte hoy necesito tu amor…"- me acerco a tu rostro, te siento temblar, no se si sea causa del viento q' ha comenzado a soplar o debido a mi cercanía…ahora lo sabré.

Me atrevo por fin a probar tus labios, no puedo creerlo e incluso estoy en espera de un golpe de tu parte, pero nunca llega, tu me respondes, ahora yo también estoy temblando, me separo lentamente de ti y te observo, dibujas una sonrisa y me dices q' me amas.

Mi corazón se me saldrá del pecho, te abrazo fuertemente y nos quedamos un rato en silencio, solo escuchando y sintiendo la lluvia sobre nosotros…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo&&&&&&&OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Solo han pasado unos días y me siento desfallecer sin ti, solo se q' estas en casa de tu hermana, pero no has recibido mis llamadas, aun así no me daré por vencido.

Me hecho agua en la cara y espero q' llega la tarde pues se q' todas las mañanas sales hacer las compras necesarias para el restaurante de tu familia. Si tan solo me escucharas, pero no puedo darme por vencido, mis palabras aun retumban en mis oídos.

Salgo al jardín, hay muchos árboles de Sakura… los favoritos de Naoko…

Después de su muerte no creí volver a enamorarme jamás, tenia a mi hijo, Kenshin es el vivo retrato de Naoko, pero un día te conocí, Kenshin ya se había ido a estudiar a Tokio, la soledad era mi compañera…pero tu cambiaste eso.

Suspiro cansado, todo lo eche a perder… puedo ver como el sol se pierde en el horizonte, ya es hora de hablar contigo, solo espero me escuches.

Entro en la casa y tomo el teléfono, para mi fortuna eres tu la q' contesta, no digo nada solo me deleito con escuchar tu voz. Finalmente te hablo, reconoces mi voz y pides q' no vuelva a llamarte, te ruego q' me escuches unos segundos por favor, no me contestas pero no has colgado por lo q' comienzo a hablar de nuevo…

"Se q' te marchaste sin saber, sin escuchar sin comprender q' hay una daga envenenada aquí en mi pecho, el mal ya esta hecho…"- te digo pero no recibo respuesta, por lo q' sigo…

"Ahora se q' no merezco tu perdón q' lastime tu corazón, hoy me avergüenzo fui el motivo de tu llanto… queriéndote tanto pues te amo, te amo, soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo"- tu respiración se agita un poco y se q' es por q' estas intentando no llorar…

"Te amo, te amo soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo- vuelvo a repetir y te escucho suplicarme q' me detenga, q' no siga, pero no puedo hacerlo…

"Se q' otro amor encontraras q' te de luz q' te de paz q' te de lo q' todo yo no supe darte…"- pero aun así no me resigno a perderte, no puedo…

"Quisiera abrazarte pero se q' no merezco tu perdón q' lastime tu corazón y hoy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono ni yo me perdono…"- ya no escucho tu llanto…

"Y te amo, te amo soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo…"- no escucho nada mas, has colgado el teléfono…lentamente yo hago lo mismo.

Me dirijo a la sala y me dejo caer torpemente en el sofá, todo termino… todo término…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo&&&&&&&OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ese maldito… me las pagara, levante mi vista solo para ver como se marchaba, algunas estudiantes me ayudaron a ponerme de pie. Agradecí rápidamente y me marche, tenia q' hablar con kaoru, tenia q' hablar con ella antes q' ese sujeto.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mi, me detuve unos instantes, q' es lo q' estaba haciendo, no quería perderte kaoru, no quiero…

Luego de unos instantes más, camine hasta tu casa. Hay estaba el, me quede enfrente para no ser visto, pero una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al observar q' tu no habrías la puerta por mas q' el tocaba. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillo cuando te vi, te asomaste por la ventana y lo viste, estabas preocupada por el, lo se por q' era el mismo semblante q' ponías cuando hacíamos travesuras de pequeños y temías q' tu madre nos descubriera.

Te observe solo unos instantes mas ya q' desapareciste de la ventana, solo para bajar y abrir la puerta. No sabia bien q' es lo q' tenia q' hacer, acercarme solo empeoraría las cosas, así q' decidí quedarme a en mi lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y pude percibir q' llorabas, hasta q' el hablo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, ya todo se había arreglado entre los dos, lo supe cuando correspondiste su beso, quizás ahora me odiarías y no te culparía, se q' lo merezco.

Con las manos aun en mis bolsillos regrese a mi casa, la lluvia aun caía sobre mi, pero eso poco me importaba. Te había perdido eso no cambiaria. Entre a mi casa y me fui a mi habitación, me senté el piso con una foto tuya entre las manos…

"Hoy quiero quedarme solo sin prender la luz, sentir el dolor tan hondo q' me causas tu…"- eres tan hermosa, la primera ves q' te vi, me dije q' algún día serias mi novia…

"Hoy quiero quedarme solo para lamentar q' un día lo tuve todo y lo deje escapar…"- eres la única q' siempre me apoyo…

"En q' momento paso, como fue no quise alejarte, la noche me sorprendió te busque ya era muy tarde…"- ya estabas con el, cuando quise recuperarte…

"Hoy quiero quedarme solo y auto destruir, tal ves si me muero un poco te imagine aquí…"- a mi lado, como antes pero se q' eso no pasara…

"Ya no soy nada hoy, y no voy a salir…"- murmuro a la oscuridad q' me rodea…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo&&&&&&&OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entramos a tu habitación, sigues temblando por lo q' te tomo entre mis brazos, me ves con una hermosa sonrisa y recargas tu cabeza en mi pecho. Parece q' hace un siglo q' no te tenia entre mis brazos q' ahora no puedo soltarte, pero no deseo q' enfermes por lo q' te separo un poco de mi y te digo q' debes cambiarte.

Me regalas otra sonrisa y te diriges a tu closet y sacas ropa seca, después sales de tu habitación y cuando te pregunto a donde vas, me contestas q' traerás ropa seca para mi.

Trato de detenerte pero ya te has ido.

Me acerco a tu ventana y la abro un poco, la fría brisa golpea mi rostro por lo q' cierro mis ojos y la disfruto, cuando siento q' unos brazos me rodean por atrás, una sonrisa se pinta en mi cara y me giro para toparme con tus zafiros.

Observo lo q' tienes en las manos, es una playera y unos pant's, no puedo imaginarme a tu padre con ese tipo de ropa ya q' siempre lo he visto con trajes de negocios, tu lees mi mente y me dices q' es la ropa con la q' hace ejercicio.

De pronto la realidad me cae como una cubetada de agua, estamos solos en tu habitación. No digo nada y tú tampoco lo haces. Nos quedamos en un agradable silencio, solo observándonos. Creo q' esperare afuera, digo de pronto rompiendo el silencio. No espero tu respuesta y paso a un lado de ti, pero me detengo cuando sujetas mi mano. Me giro solo para ser atrapado entre tus brazos, por lo q' me inclino y te beso… jamás me cansare de saborear tus labios, pienso mientras te atraigo mas hacia mi húmedo cuerpo. Te estremeces y me separo un poco de ti, para hablar…

"Dime lo q' sientes, dímelo otra ves, déjame escucharte déjame creer…"- te digo con la voz suplicante pues a un me parece un sueño el tenerte entre mis brazos…

"Hasta donde llega, hasta donde va, dime q' es muy fuerte y q' nos va a durar…"- tu asientes con la cabeza…

"Dime q' aun q' a veces cuesten tanto las palabras, dime q' me llevas en la mente y en las ganas…"- cierras tus ojos cuando coloco mi mano en tu mejilla…

"Dime q' vas mas haya de una adicción de la piel y el corazón, dime lo q' sientes, dímelo otra ves y otra ves… y otra ves…"- me dices q' me amas y mi corazón se regocija con solo escuchar tu voz…

"Habla con los ojos, habla con la piel, habla con las manos ponlo en un papel, dime lo q' sientes cuando yo me voy, dime como duermes cuando yo no estoy…"- lentamente comienzo a desabrochar tu blusa, busco la aprobación de mis actos en tus ojos y la recibo cuando sonríes y comienzas a quitarme mi chaqueta…

"Dime q' encontraste todo lo q' un día buscabas, dime q' tu sientes lo mismo q' yo… lo mismo q' yo…"- te sonrojas cuando tu blusa cae al suelo con un ruido seco, me dices lo q' tanto necesito escuchar y eso es suficiente para q' vuelva a capturarte con mi boca…

Nada es mas perfecto q' este momento, sin romper el beso suelto tu lazo y tu cabello mojado cae sobre tu espalda, tu entierras tus dedos entre mi cabello mientras yo profundizo mas en mi invasión en tu boca… cuando siento q' las piernas comienzan a temblarme de nuevo, me separo un poco de ti, tu me miras con una sonrisa y en un susurro me dices q' estas lista para mi…

No se q' decirte, solo te digo q' te amo con toda mi alma y cuando estoy por besarte de nuevo, la puerta de tu habitación se abre sorpresivamente dejando ver la figura de una mujer…

Madre… es lo único q' sale de tus labios…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**QUE LES PARECIO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, PARA ALGUNOS PARECE TODAVIA ESTAR LEJOS LA FELICIDAD MIENTRAS Q' OTROS COMO SANO/MEG YA ESTAN EN ELLA JIJIJIJIJI TAMBIEN YA SALIO OTRO PERSONAJE, ASI ES, AQUÍ KAORU NO TIENE NADA DE HUERFANA Y EN LOS CAPIS Q' VIENEN SE SABRA QUIEN ES SU MAMA, POR Q' ESTO A UN NO TERMINA MUAAJAJAJA, EJEM WENO LES RECUERDO Q' POR MI TARDANZA ACTUALIZARE TODOS MIS FIC'S:**

"**SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE"**

"**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS"**

"**TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION"… QUE ES EL QUE ACABAN DE LEER XD**

"**AMANTE SOLITARIO"**

**AHORA A LOS AGRADECIEMIENTOS DE SUS REVIEWS POR ORDEN DE APARICION:**

**Mei Fanel:** jejeje hola nena lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como veras ya estoy actualizando todos mis fic's en compensación y q' te cuento, yo también amo la pareja K/K por ello todos mis fic's los tienen como protagonistas aun q' también pongo a las otras parejas jijijiji espero este capitulo te haya gustado y no te preocupes q' ha este fic a un le faltan muchas cosas para q' termine, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**gabyhyatt** gracias por leerme nena, y pues lamento a un no poder responder quien es la esposa de Saito y quien es su enamorada, pero en el capi q' viene se sabrá, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y pues salio otro personajes, ya llego la mama de kaoru q' le dará otro giro a esta historia, cuídate, besos…sayonara.

**DaniChan-KRK** muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis fic's, espero te sigan gustando y me digas q' te pareció vale, en este capi ya se vio q' Enishi esta arrepentido y un nuevo personaje llego mauaajajaja XD, lamento la tardanza por ello actualizare todos mis fic's hoy mismo, cuídate, besos…sayonara.

**Cinthia:** jejeje pues aquí sigo con mi MARATON jejeje espero este capi te guste y como ves q' ya salio la mama de kaoru jijijiji pues esto cambiara un poco el rumbo de la historia, también sanosuke por fin se animo con la kitzune, cuídate mucho, mil gracias por tu apoyo loquilla, besos…sayonara.

**mirnihimurakao:** hola pues nuevamente te comento q' me alegra q' ya este de nuevo por acá por la net, espero este capi te guste y también espero haber aclarado tus dudas pasadas, sabes q' cualquier otra duda con gusto te la responderé en un correo, gracias por leerme, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Aiko1504:** amiga, q' gusto q' sigas con esta loca jejeje y tienes razón con la música se aprecia mejor la lectura, me alegra q' bajes las canciones, y pues pasando a este capi, ya estuvo otro poco de sano/megu, como fiel seguidora de esa pareja q' se q' eres, espero te haya gustado, quizás la canción no sea la mejor, pero si puedes bajarla y escucharla tu misma me entenderás snif snif jejeje cuídate mucho, muchas gracias espero tu opinión, besos…sayonara.

**kagomekaoru:** wow wow una nueva lectora, jejeje muchas gracias por leerme, no sabes el gusto q' me da saber q' otra persona mas lee mis locuras y pues también muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lamento la tardanza, en compensación actualice todos mis fic's el día de hoy, me gustaría saber tu opinión jejeje weno pues en cuanto a este capi, pues ya se vio un poquillo de lo q' paso en la habitación de kaoru, lastima q' los interrumpieron no? Jejeje, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**MONIKA-DONO** amiga snif snif se te extraña mucho, ojala pronto te veamos por acá y nos deleites con tus fic's, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu amistad, espero cuando puedas leer este capi, te guste, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

"**NO HAY NADA QUE ANIME MAS A UN AUTOR Q' EL SABER LO QUE OPINAN DE SU TRABAJO"… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, INCLUSO A QUIENES NO ME DEJAN REVIEWS, PERO SI LO HACEN ME ANIMAN MAS, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y PORTENSE MAL, BESOS…SAYONARA UU'**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
